heart shaped wreckage
by Kitiara-chaa
Summary: When she turned twenty two, Jasmine Becket had bigger problems to face. Chuck/OC
1. Chapter 1

Her fascination with Jaeger's started when she was young. Very young. When she was five, to be precise. But back then, they weren't exactly called Jaeger's just yet.

While all the other girls' were busy tinkering with dolls and dress up, little Jasmine was playing with toy cars, picking apart the mechanics to find out how they worked. While they watched Barbie, Jasmine would join her brother's to watch Top Gear on television.

She had been seven when the first _kaiju_ hit San Francisco in 2013. With her brothers and parents, she watched as the attack was broadcasted on television. And she mourned when her brother's left for Jaeger Academy three years later.

Jasmine had been ten.

And at ten, she vowed that she would follow her brother's footsteps, despite her father's protests and her mother's horror. Jasmine was determined. She spent her time sketching Jaeger's, planning out the Jaeger she would eventually pilot, wondering who she would have as her co-pilot.

She had been fifteen when she was finally given a free lease on life. 17th June, 2018. She remembered the date well, no longer needed to return for monthly medications and daily checkups. No longer hooked to machines and making the emergency room her second home. Jasmine had been ecstatic. She could now chase her dreams of following her brothers. She had three years. Surely three years was enough for her to qualify to be part of the Jaeger Academy, right?

It was three years too long.

It only took two years. Two years before she lost her eldest brother to a kaiju in their mission, and then her second brother to pure depression. It tore her family apart. Her mother fell in to depression; her father blamed himself and eventually killed himself. At seventeen, Jasmine had to take care of their mother, purely from the funds her brother would send her as he worked away from everyone he knew, unable to get over the death of the brother had still been connected to as he died.

But she was still determined to get her dream. Jasmine was nothing if not stubborn. At eighteen, she got a family friend to take care of her mother, and made the trip to Shatterdome, to enter the Jaeger Academy.

She was turned down.

But she wasn't going to let that stop her. Jasmine was nothing if not determined. By god, her brother would have attested to that.

When she turned twenty, along with her cousin and future co-pilot, she was accepted in to the Jaeger Academy as a trainee. A year later, she had crafted and designed her personal Jaeger, one she co-piloted with her cousin.

But when she turned twenty-two, Jasmine Becket was faced with bigger problems.


	2. Chapter 2

He growled as his hip twinged again. It wasn't shaping up to be a good day, and Chuck's scowl only grew deeper as he glanced at the clock on the wall of his bunker in Shatterdome, only to realize that it wasn't even lunch time. Just great.

Pushing himself off his Spartan bunker bed, the Jaeger pilot limped his way to his door to yank it open and meld in to the hustle and bustle of a typical day at the Los Angeles Shatterdome. In all honesty, Chuck Hansen knew he should be grateful he was even alive. After saving Raleigh and Mako from their escape pods, the seas had been scoured to bring back the body of Stacker Pentecost. What had been a surprise (and a relief) to many, was that instead of finding his body as well, what they found was a person alive, but barely clinging on.

Pentecost had managed to shove Chuck in to a rescue pod at the last second. Despite suffering major injuries, Chuck had managed to recover after 6 months in recovery and another 2 months spent on therapy. Granted, his movements weren't up to par as before injury, but the very fact that he was alive, was a fact his father Herc, thanked God for everyday.

But to add salt to the wound, even if he had been piloting a Jaeger ever since his recovery, his father still tried to take the brunt of the work, not to mention Striker Eureka was deployed much less then before. It had been 2 months since he had fully recovered from therapy, but the injury to his hip was something he would never shake free of. With only four Jaeger pilot's left, he had been deployed along with Mako and Raleigh to the Los Angeles Shatterdome, to reinitiate Jaeger Academy under the guidance of Herc, who had taken up the late Marshal Pentecost's position.

The Hong Kong Shatterdome was now delegated to build further Jaeger's. Striker Eureka and Gipsy Danger were not enough to protect cities from destruction should another Kaiju attack come.

But why, you ask? Wasn't the portal closed?

Yes, Pentecost had been successful in his mission. But what he didn't expect, was that whilst the first portal had been closed, the sentient beings had created another portal. Just five months after the first portal had closed; a Kaiju had popped up again, much to everyone's surprise. It was through the fast work of the team, and experience both Raleigh and Mako had, that they managed to get to and stop the category III _kaiju_ attacking Taipei.

After that attack, Herc made the decision to restart the Jaeger program, and his first step to was to reinitiate the Jaeger Academy. Raleigh and Mako, along with Gipsy Danger, were working hard to retaliate the Kaiju attacks coming at every 3 weeks or so intervals, but they weren't enough.

Gottleib surmises that the time period for lapses in between attacks would mirror the first portal's lapses, so for now, Gipsy Danger could hold its own. But Herc also recognized that it alone wouldn't be enough.

When Chuck fully healed 3 months later, he retook his position with his father in Striker Eureka. And although it was deployed much less then Gipsy Danger, due to Chuck's intermittent injury attacks, it took a load off Raleigh and Mako, who had been ran haggard. As such, Herc finally decided to speed up process, picking out the cream of the crop of the students at Jaeger Academy for personal training by the four remaining Jaeger's.

Shaking his memories of the past ten months away from his mind, Chuck rubbed his right hip in irritation, desperately willing the pain to disappear as he pushed the door to his father's office open. Nodding a greeting as the familiar three pairs of eyes from his fellow Jaeger's greeted him, Chuck took his seat at the table, a table they had often used for meetings since the reinitiating of the Academy, and looked up.

"So what's the issue? I haven't even had lunch yet when the message to gather came." The gruff, slightly egoistical but hardworking young man asked, his eyes directed at his father. Herc looked older now, the pressure of taking over the PPDC getting on him. Chuck tries to help as much as he can, but there's only so much he could do. His father had infinitely more experience after all.

"Our training isn't going fast enough. Even with the four of us handling the express program, we can't train fast enough. The Kaiju attacks are going to get more closely sparse as time lapses."

"What do you suggest Herc? There's only so much we can do. We can't risk putting inadequately trained pilots in to Jaeger's." Mako voiced out, as Raleigh nodded in agreement.

"I know. But that's why I'm bringing in ex-Jaeger's who were decommissioned"

"Decommissioned? Would they still be good? Why didn't Marshal Pentecost call them back in the first place?" Chuck questioned dubiously, a question to which Raleigh snickered at, even if he agreed. But of all people, he would know how Chuck saw all who weren't Jaeger's as he knew them.

"Not all of them. Just one. She was only decommissioned by request, after her partner was killed in a deployment. She had become a Jaeger mechanic after that, but I'm requesting her to return as a Jaeger, if only to train in the Academy."

Raleigh stared, and then gaped. "Oh no." All eyes turned to him, Mako's and Chuck's questioning. But Herc's was different, half pleading and half warning as Raleigh met his gaze head on, his head slowly shaking. "No no no, you're not putting her in this. She had enough when I lost Yancy and then she lost Gregory. No."

"We don't have a choice Raleigh. She's the last remaining Jaeger, even if she had been decommissioned a year ago."

"She was decommissioned the same time Marshal Pentecost started the plan to collapsed the Breach? Why?" Chuck cut in with a question, something which Mako mirrored her curiosity. Why would Stacker Pentecost decommission someone at the time when they need the most help?

"None of your beeswax Chuck." Raleigh interrupted with a scowl, and then turned to Herc with another shake of his head. "No."

"Too late, I'm here." A voice piped up as the door opened, and in step a girl who was probably only slightly taller than the Japanese Jaeger female already in the room. With a pair of striking blue eyes standing out vividly against her pale skin and midnight black hair, Chuck's eyes widened as he tried to determine if such a slight girl was possibly a former Jaeger.

Stepping in to the darkened room though, her eyes bypassed everyone as she zeroed in on Raleigh, and gave an affectionate smile that had Mako gritting her teeth and scowling. She would've probably gotten in to a row with Raleigh had the next words not been spoken.

"The name's Jazzy. Well, technically its Jasmine Becket, but everyone calls me Jazzy."

"Becket…?" Mako and Chuck said simultaneously, their eyes automatically turning to a very rigid and stern looking Raleigh, alternating it between looking at a rather apologetic but stubborn looking Herc.

"Otherwise known as my sister." Raleigh growled through gritted teeth.


	3. Chapter 3

Jazzy's eyes bounced from one human to another, the only four in the room other than her, varying degrees of amusement reflected in her sea blue eyes as she observed them. Anyone would've been blind to not notice the hardened warning in her look as Raleigh began arguing with Herc though.

"She _cannot_ be here Herc. Pentecost had a very good reason to decommission her last year before the operation was carried out."

"I _requested_ to be decommissioned, Rals. And this time, when Marshal Hansen asked, I simply agreed to return. It's not as if I was completely off base last year anyway." Jazz replied, walking forward to take up the seat Raleigh had vacated as he had stood up to stand with Herc.

"You weren't? Where were you?" Mako asked, her voice making Jazz turn to face the Asian Jaeger pilot with a friendly smile.

"Avoiding Mr. Worrywart over there. We were arguing. Took us a whole year before I even talked to him again."

"Yeah, only after I nearly died."

"You really blame me for being angry at you after you completely disappeared off my radar for five years?" Jazzy raised a brow and more or less dared her elder brother. And as she expected, Raleigh shut up. Not that he was backing down, the girl knew her brother well enough to expect that, but she also knew she had a point. Leaving your seventeen year old sister to take care of a depressed mother and deal with monster's attacking your home every so often… not something he was proud of.

"Alright, enough. There's no point or reason for you to argue any further Raleigh, the decision has been made. Jasmine will be taking part in training the new recruits." Herc said with finality, glaring at the elder Becket to shut him up as he seemed to try and argue, before turning to face the smiling, female Becket. "Did you bring her?"

Having been watching the whole exchange silently, the way Jasmine's face brightened up at his father's question caught him off guard. And he found that he had to remind himself to stand up as the pint sized female quickly nodded and stood up. "She's in the holdings."

"How many have you been through over the past 10 months?" Raleigh asked this time, as they all fell in to step behind her. Much to Chuck's surprise though, his previously stubborn and irritated tone was replaced with amusement, and brother and sister seemed almost at peace with each other, as Jasmine grinned up at him. "A few. This one's almost ready; I just need to tweak it a little. The rest will be coming soon, once we have the needed pilots."

Pilots? Chuck blinked in surprise, and then speeded up a little to catch up with Herc. "Dad, what is she talking about? Isn't she just here to train the recruits?" he asked, confused by the whole conversation. His father gave him an amused look, and then jerked a head at the female Becket conversing with Mako.

"She's an ex-pilot, but after being decommissioned, Stacker had her work in the mechanic department. She was with us at the Hong Kong Shatterdome last year, but she just never surfaced because… well, yeah." Herc shrugged with a look at Raleigh, and Chuck immediately knew he was referring to the argument the siblings had mentioned earlier.

"But Dad, you really can-"

"I don't want to continue on this subject anymore, Chuck. Later." Herc brushed him off as Jasmine pushed the door opened to the large hangar housing the only two Jaeger's left: Striker Eureka and Gipsy Danger.

Well, Chuck _thought_ there were only two Jaeger's left.

So imagine his surprise when he walked in, and was greeted with a shining new Jaeger next to Gipsy Danger, his own Jaeger in the servicing hangar after having gotten back from a deployment two days ago.

Plated in bronze, its size was equal to Striker Eureka's size, with brass armor plating on its chest, and what Chuck recognized to not only be chest launchers, but long range cannons equipped on its arms. Raleigh was giving his sister an affectionate head ruffle, much to Jasmine's disgruntled amusement. Mako was ooh-ing and ahh-ing while Herc just stared with pride at the newest Jaeger. Chuck on the other hand, was stunned silent.

"Whe-"

"She's a mechanic, and the brightest of her age and field. The PPDC commissioned her to design and assist the engineer's in building new Jaeger's. This is the first of many." Herc explained, before Jasmine's voice floated in to hearing.

"Guys, meet the Desert Mustang. The second Mach 5 after Striker Eureka, with minor modifications after the adaptability we have witnessed from the Kaiju last year. The brass armor plating conducts heat, capable of cauterizing the Kaiju and preventing them from coming too near to the pilots. Other than its visible cannons and launchers, the Mustang also has heavier steel weights in its hands. Slows the Mustang down, but makes for a harder punch and hit." Chuck could recognize the pride and love in her voice as she explained about the new Jaeger, something which was familiar to the Jaeger pilot.

Chuck himself, even if he would never admit nor show it, was very attached and very affectionate to his own Jaeger. Much like Raleigh, he would occasionally oversee Striker Eureka's repair works from afar if he could, so as odd and as much as he disliked saying it… he understood the affection in Jasmine's tone as she spoke of the Desert Mustang.

"Lastly, the Desert Mustang, like the only other Mach 5, Striker Eureka, is digitally powered. But in light of the EMP waves the Kaiju seems capable of, I have also installed a backup nuclear reactor, located beneath its brass armor. It will kick in should the digital powers fail, and will holdup long enough for Tendo to get the digital systems back online, so the pilots would never lose contact with base or with LOCCENT. I have also developed the Mustang specifically to be able to cover a wide area, so I plan on sending the Desert Mustang to Sydney, once she's fully equipped and well piloted."

Jazzy beamed as Herc's approving look looked over her newest baby, and then turned to the young mechanic with a joy that she hadn't seen in the old man's face for a very long time. "Very good Jazz. You would like to pick out its pilots, I assume?"

Nodding, she replied. "The Mustang has a very specific fighting form. Its heavy weighted hands would need a boxer, or a similar style of fighting I would expect, so yes, I would very much like to pick out her pilot myself."

"Very well. Then you begin your work tomorrow as an instructor. I'm quite sure you'll be able to pick out a suitable pilot for her after a week's observation?" Herc asked. Jasmine was nodding her agreement when Chuck's voice cut her off halfway.

"I still don't trust her."

Jasmine's jaw clenched, but before she could even defend herself, much to her surprise, Raleigh bustled in front with a hard glare at his colleague and sort-of rival. "Why are you so mistrusting of everyone whose supposed to be a Jaeger? Just because she's been out of it for a year doesn't mean she can't train the recruits."

"They're supposed to be our front line, the first and last line of defense the civilians have between them and the Kaiju who will crush them. "

"She was once a Ranger, what makes you think she's incapable of training recruits?"

"Once, is the operative word there."

"She's my sister. Yancy and I were the best team in Anchorage."

"That doesn't prove anything. Your broth-"

"Chuck!" Herc's loud, warning voice cut through the air, intervening before Chuck said something he would regret. But both Becket siblings knew what he was about to say, and by then, Jasmine has had quite enough of the arrogance from the Hansen child.

"It's alright Herc. If he wants it, he can have it." She addressed the older man, giving him a soft smile before turning hardened eyes on the other male. "So, what do I need to do to prove to you that I'm just as capable as you are to train recruits?"

Surprised, for a second or two, Chuck just silently stared at the girl. Did she just issue an outright challenge at him? In all honesty, after the whole debacle with Gipsy Danger saving him and his dad after Striker Eureka got blasted by EMP waves and was rendered useless, Chuck had toned down on his arrogance. Perhaps what his dad, Raleigh and Mako didn't realize this time, was Chuck's genuine concern for the future of their world.

A year could put a lot of people out of their primes, even if they were the best. He would know. He had to spend two months in therapy, and he put all he had in those two months.

"Sparring. If you can hold your own against me, you're still a capable Ranger." Chuck finally issued. His words had Jasmine raising a brow though, as she blinked, and then looked at his hip, and back at him. "Are you sure?"

Chuck scowled, and Herc did an inward sigh. Even Raleigh and Mako grimaced simultaneously as anger flashed in Chuck's features. He hated being given a handicap just because he couldn't move as agilely as before. It was just his _hip_ for Christ sake.

"What, you scared?" he taunted, sneering partially due to his embarrassment at a girl wanting to give him a handicap. It was Chuck's defense mechanism, like an injured animal, to lash out when hurt. Frowning at his response, Jazzy rolled her eyes. Of course he would react this way. She remembered Raleigh telling her all about Chuck when they finally got around to talking again.

"I'll see you at the Kwoon Combat Room after lunch. You forfeit if you're late." Was her last words, before she walked off without a backward glance. Raleigh snickered, and led Mako away by her hand, but not before a whispered "Have fun buddy. I'm definitely going to be watching."

Trailing behind the two, Herc stopped next to Chuck, and the son was surprised to find an amused look on his father's face as he studied his son. "What? And if she was a Jaeger, why didn't you bring her own Jaeger back and find her a different pilot like for Raleigh? We could use another team right now, instead of waiting another week."

"Her Jaeger's… special."

"Special?"

"Yeah. It suits her fighting type."

"How different can fighting types be? Surely it wouldn't take long to train another pilot for her."

"Didn't you just say you want to test her?" Herc asked, bemused now. Was his son contradicting himself?

At his father's words, Chuck caught himself, realizing what he was doing. It was true; he did want Jasmine to prove herself before he let her get anywhere near being or training the world's front line of defense against their most dangerous enemies. But some part of him recognized the innate soul of a Ranger within her dark blue eyes, her desire to fight and win, to defend and protect.

And he wouldn't admit it, but he knew she would make a fine Ranger and pilot.

Chuckling at his son's silence, Herc sighed and looked at the door which the Becket siblings and Mako had disappeared through, before saying, "You'll find out why when you spar with her. And you'll find out why Stacker once said to me that she was a very unique Ranger. One of her kind, along with her co-pilot."


	4. Chapter 4

"Go easy on him."

Looking up from where she had been pulling on her wrist guards and pulling her hair in to a ponytail, Jasmine's eyes flashed as she heard her brother's request. "Why should I?" came her caustic reply, not that Raleigh was phased. He knew how angry his sister got whenever their brother was brought up, and neither Becket sibling was stupid. They knew that Chuck was referring to Yancy earlier. But Raleigh also knew that this was why his sister, who had avoided the Kwoon Combat Room for the past 2 years, had returned.

Their Jasmine had always been a hotheaded girl as a child. Granted, as she grew up she had cooled her temper, but in one regard, the hot temper still raged, and that was any topic regarding her brothers, particularly Yancy.

So while Raleigh anticipated seeing his sister back in action, because his and Yancy's favorite past time whenever they had a break from the Academy had been to watch her spar, Raleigh was also worried. At this point though, he wasn't sure if he should be more worried about his sister or Chuck Hansen.

"Just… go easy, on the both of you. He has an injury, but you also have been out of this for two years. Expect to be a little rusty." He couldn't help but warn, the elder brother instinct in him kicking in.

Jazzy recognized it, she did. After twenty-two years of having what she was sure were the two most overprotective, overbearing brothers in the Pan Pacific, Jasmine could recognize her brother's tone. But that Chuck Hansen needed to be taught a lesson in humility. The fact that he had the nerve to bring up Yancy was an entirely different story altogether.

The doors opened, and looking up, the two identical pair of blue eyes fell on the father-son Hansen team walking in, and what was possibly half the Shatterdome, eager to watch the session.

Jasmine's eyes narrowed as they fell on Chuck's figure. Oh, she understood why girls everywhere fell over their feet for him. Young, talented and good looking to boot, Chuck was the Brad Pitt of the Jaeger world. But Jasmine… let's just say she was in no mood of forming any lasting bonds other then with her brother. She was too engrossed in her Jaeger building to even care, and with what she knew of his arrogance, the girl was even less interested.

So instead of swooning as girls tended to do in Chuck's presence, she simply hardened the line of her lips, and straightened up with a final clip to hold her dark tendrils in place. "I'm surprised. You're on time."

Chuck snickered, glancing at her in her shorts and tank top, before smirking. "Of course. The faster we get this over with, the faster I can get to lunch afterall."

"Watch your words, pretty boy." Jasmine snapped out, scowling at him as Chuck walked off to the other end of the sparring arena, meeting his father on the edge. "Be careful, son."

"What can she do? She's a slip of a girl."

"There's a very good reason she qualified as a Jaeger." Herc issued his final warning, before heading over to stand at the steps to the entrance of the combat room, whilst the two sparring opponents did their final stretches, and headed towards the middle.

"Standard rules?"

"First to get four hits in wins."

Chuck chuckled as he cracked his head side to side, observing the small frame accentuated even further in her body hugging tank top and gym shorts. She was… attractive, even if not in the conventional way. There was just something about the dark hair contrasting with her blue eyes that made her usually normal features strikingly obvious.

But now was not the time to be thinking of that.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Chuck crouched in to a defensive position, raising a brow as he noted the slow, confident smile that made its way across Jasmine's lips. "Overconfidence has proven man's downfall, Ms. Becket."

"I know. You're a prime example." She retorted, and Chuck scowled as he heard her brother laugh in response to her caustic reply. And he knew what he did next was a vital mistake no seasoned fighter should ever have done, but out of pure anger, Chuck vaulted at her in an attack.

Maybe he should've heeded his father's words.

Chuck had been aiming at her shoulder, looking to get a straight punch in. But the next thing he knew, he was flying through mid-air, and a boot came squarely in his back to push him hard on the ground, causing him to fall there head first. When he finally caught his breathe and turned around, the blond male scowled at the half-grin Jasmine wore, her arms crossed and looking for all the world as if she had just taken a stroll in the park.

"What the hell happened? You were just-"

"What I lack in strength, I make up in speed. And more."

"More?" Chuck echoed. And as if to explain, Jasmine leapt upwards to do a double backflip, and then landed on her feet like a cat again with a smug grin. "Definitely more."

"Gymnastics won't get you anywhere in a proper fight, Ms. Becket. Now fight properly!" Chuck retorted, scrambling up before launching at her again. This time, luck was on his side as he managed to grab her wrist, but as if she could sense his next movements, the girl twisted his hand the wrong way around, twirled on her feet and raised one of her legs to almost the height of her head, and brought it slamming down on his back again.

The moment he fell, she twisted his arm, wrenched her wrist out of his weakened hold and sat on him as he fell to the ground. "Two, zero." Jasmine whispered in his ear, snickering as she got off and walked away a little more from him.

Chuck Hansen was getting mad. Having known him pretty much _all his life_, Herc was quite sure of that fact as he watched his son get up from his sprawled position on the floor, his jaw clenched as he assessed the situation, albeit with anger clouding his judgment. And with that, Herc knew this wasn't going to end well. Chuck had a temper he has yet to learn to control, and that usually proved his downfall.

But in all honesty, Jasmine wasn't in such a good position as well. Raleigh bit his lip as he recognized the swagger in her step, and only when Mako touched him on his sleeve, she being intimately attuned to his thoughts and action, did he explain. "She's always been cocky. Gregory was the only one who could not only ignore that, but tone her swagger down a little. It's been Jazzy's downfall since forever. And she's going to pay for it… now." He winced, as his sister was brought down in a deafening fall.

The attack had knocked her off guard, and Jasmine had to blink, her head spinning from the heavy hit it took on the padded ground, before finally regaining her balance and could think straight. Gregory would _kill _her for the mistake she just made. He always reminded her, never underestimate her enemy, never ever take her guard down. But after getting in two hits to the Hansen boy, that was exactly what she did, and she paid for it by not realizing he was feinting an attack. She had blocked his right uppercut, only to have him grab her forearm and yanking her down as he knocked her off balance by swiping his feet underneath her.

Viciously knocking him off her, Jasmine rolled away from him with a caustic glare, getting back to her feet. "That's how you want to play huh, Hansen? Fine. That's what you get." She spat out, finally getting riled up. Chuck grinned, unable to help himself when he saw the fire burning in her eyes.

As she ran at him, he easily sidestepped as she ran straight on forward. But Chuck didn't expect the sudden stop and backflip she made at him. Luckily though, she had alerted him to her rather martial art-like abilities, and instead of taking a full blown of her leg slam on him, he managed to evade and escape with her leg only coming down on his arm.

Shoving her away, he backed up a couple of steps as she flipped back upright again, crouched in a defensive position as they circled each other. The silence in the combat room was palpable, broken only when Chuck, unable to stand this inactivity, ran at her.

Expecting his attack though, Jasmine tried to dodge, but failed to do so in time as Chuck lunged at the last second and grabbed her ankle, yanking to bring her down, and then pulling her towards him, twisting her arm backwards to pin her down. "Low blow!" Jasmine argued, struggling. It was legit though. "Even." He smirked, standing up.

Now, Jasmine was out for revenge.

No one, absolutely _no one_ bested her in combat, no one but Gregory. Granted, she had never stepped back in the room after he passed, but her first time here and she was going to lose? Hell would freeze over before Jasmine Becket allowed that to happen.

Tensed, and ready for anything now, the girl easily sidestepped and twirled out of his way with every attack. Remembering each move her cousin and co-pilot had taught her, Jasmine ducked as he swung a hand out at her, slide on the floor between his opened legs behind him and quickly got up before going in to a front cartwheel towards him. Chuck turned just in time to get a faceful of her leg as they came barreling down on him, not only knocking him back on the ground, but knocking all the breathe out of him as she landed with legs on either side of him, over his torso with a smirk.

"Three."

The room had erupted with claps and cheers at the display of easy flexibility and smoothness Jasmine had displayed, and Chuck scowled as he stood up, dragging the back of his hand over his sore jaw. He had to admit, she was impressive with her fluid fighting style, her quick speed and her added ability to dodge many of his attacks from pure acrobatics alone… but damned, Chuck Hansen _hated _losing.

Last point. He could get it, right?

Wincing as his hip twinged, Chuck mentally berated it, half forcing half pleading for it to hold up for one last match, as the two got in to position. But to his surprise, Jasmine frowned, her eyes focused on him for a long minute, before she straightened up from her defensive position. "I forfeit. The match is over."

"What?!" Chuck stuttered in surprise, as disappointed moans echoed around the room. He ignored those though, and ran over to Jasmine as she passed Herc on the doorstep of the combat room on her way out. Catching her by her shoulder, he turned her around to face his perplexed, almost irritated look. "What's going on?"

"You're in pain. This last match would be at an unfair advantage." She explained, much to both the Hansen's surprise, and her brother, as Raleigh walked up behind her.

"He is?"

"I'm not."

"He is." Herc came last. He, of all people knew his son best. He saw the twitching in Chuck's features to know his injury was bothering him. But for Jasmine to notice was a surprising revelation.

"I'm not!" Chuck tried to insist, not that it was any use.

"We'll spar some other time."

"We'll finish the match now!"

Rolling her eyes, Jasmine grabbed Chuck's wrist and brought it to her shoulder, letting it drop heavily there before sliding down and away. She grabbed it again, ignoring Chuck and everyone else's thoroughly confused eyes now, and repeated her actions. "There, four – three." She said as his hand slide away. "Now let's get to lunch, I'm hungry."

Stunned in to silence, everyone just stared as she walked away, before Raleigh first broke the silence by breaking in to peals of laughter over his sister's actions. Even Herc couldn't help but be amused, amusement which was only further elevated when he saw his son's incensed looks.

"You've got to admit, she has a point."

"That girl is infuriating!"

"Welcome to my world, Hansen." Raleigh replied with sarcasm. Chuck didn't even deign that with a reply though, and with the stubbornness he insisted he inherited from his father, took off after the girl in the hallway.

"You know… I think those two could be quite Drift compatible."

"What?" Raleigh, caught off guard, blinked in surprise at Herc's sudden statement. Staring blankly at the commanding officer of multiple Shatterdome's, he gaped. "How? Chuck can't stand her, and Jazzy… she'll run him to the ground."

"She saw him in pain. She's _in tune_ with him, and as much as he wouldn't admit it, Chuck is with her too. They could be, if they only gave it a chance."

Raleigh looked at the hallway where the both of them disappeared, not really liking the idea that they could be drift compatible. Afterall, Gottlieb and Newton had eventually concluded after research, that Drift compatibility didn't come to many. Only close family, friends, or… eventual lovers. Just look at the amount of Jaeger pilot partners who were in a relationship.

And Chuck and his sister… Raleigh shuddered at the idea.

But still, as much as he hated to admit it, he had to. Because while Jasmine and Gregory had practically grown up together and were as close as he was to Yancy… he had never seen Jasmine fight so well with anyone else before. Neverthless though, Raleigh had to chuckle as he remembered one final detail.

"That's the thing Marshal. I don't think they're ever going to give it a chance."


	5. Chapter 5

Damned, sparring always made her hungry. Granted, the food in the canteen of the Los Angeles Shatterdome was nothing compared to the ones she's had in Anchorage before the budget cut, and the meals she's had in hotels. In fact, Jasmine suspected she'd do better making the food herself, but she's got no time. So she took what she got. But at the rate she was at, she'd think cardboard tasted delicious, with how hungry she was.

Scowling when her thoughts flitted back to the fight, her brisk steps slowed as she reviewed each attack, each move one by one, frowning as she recognized each one her cousin would disapprove of. After about 3 minutes of doing so though, she suddenly realized what exactly she was doing, freezing in her steps, before finally heaving a heavy sigh.

'_You really have to stop doing this, Jazzy Becket. Gregory's been gone for a year. You don't need to keep comparing everyone to him, or what he would think, do or say in any situation. That's exactly why Marshal Pentecost couldn't find a co-pilot for you remember?'_

Running a hand through her dark hair, Jazzy bit her lip, staring at the toes of her shoes. She had been doing this for too long. It was as if she couldn't let the death of her co-pilot, cousin and best friend go. As if by doing so, she'd finally forget him one day.

And Jazzy was terrified of ever forgetting Gregory.

Her eyes squeezed shut as she remembered the long hours her bright, laughing elder cousin had spent entertaining the young, scared girl in the hospital. He had been there when she was discharged for the last time; he had encouraged her as she was turned away from the Academy. He had been her _everything_, and Jazzy had been beyond devastated by his death.

The pain, she didn't know how or if it would compare to Raleigh's, but she did know how painful it is to lose one's co-pilot. That, at the very least, she did. So when Chuck Hansen had lashed out on Yancy, half of the drive to fight back there had been to stand up for her only surviving brother and family left.

But every second of the spar had reminded her of Gregory, brought him even further in to the forefront of her mind.

'_Stop it Jazzy. Enough is enough. Gregory wouldn't want you to-'_

"Jasmine Becket!"

The voice snapped her out of her conscious thoughts, and out of instinct, Jasmine swiveled on her heel to meet an angry pair of eyes as Chuck came walking up to her, dissatisfaction clear as a bell in his stormy gray eyes. Without backing down, and easily shoving her discomfort to the back of her features, she raised a brow, and coolly asked, "Yes?"

Chuck wasn't blind though. He had seen the final flashes of pain in her blue eyes as he strode up, even if she had quickly managed to push them away. That in itself was enough to slow his pace as he let curiosity override his previous irritation. Obviously, Jasmine wasn't as simple as she looked, and it was at that moment that Chuck realized just how much he didn't know about this new colleague of his.

"What's wrong?" he couldn't help himself from asking, even if her answer was exactly as he would've expected it.

"None of your beeswax Hansen. Now what do you want? I'm starving and I need lunch."

Her curt tone only served to irritate Chuck more. He tried to be nice and this was what he got? What a waste of his time and breathe. Huffing in irritation, the male Ranger scowled as he got straight to the heart of the matter. "Why did you stop the fight?"

"Are you pretending or do you not understand English?" Jazzy finally snapped, irritated after his repeated questioning. How many times did she have to repeat herself?

"I do _not_ need to be mollycoddled like that. Just because an old injury is bothering me doesn't mean I'm about to ask for a decommissioning." He sneered. He knew it was wrong. He knew he shouldn't poke fun or belittle her for asking to be put out of service, but Chuck's anger at being seen as weak was overriding his logic.

And that was Jasmine Becket's last straw.

Without warning, she swung to connect her elbow with his jaw, and continued in her twirl to make his impact to the floor even worst by bringing her calf to kick against his shoulder. The fall was so heavy, it made the connecting bridge they were standing on vibrate loudly, drawing attention from all corners, including the hallway they had just left.

Raleigh, Herc and Mako came running up just in time to see Jasmine rubbing her elbow, her scowl firmly in place as she stared at a squirming Chuck on the ground. "Four - three, I win. And just because someone _asked_ to be decommissioned, doesn't mean they are physically incapable of fighting, or are too weak to fight. But I think I proved my point."

And with another dirty glare at Chuck, she walked off, leaving the pained Ranger to get helped up by Herc and Raleigh as Mako ran after an incensed Jasmine. "What happened?" the Asian Ranger asked, wincing a little as she saw just how angry Jasmine was. "What did he say?"

"He had the _nerve_ to suggest I asked to be decommissioned because I was weak. The _nerve._"

"He doesn't know the full story, Jazz. None of them do. You can't blame them for being a bit skeptical about you being back. Maybe if you just –"

"No. Gregory's story is not mine to share."

"You were a part of that as much as he was!"

"It's not meant to be shared." She ended, with finality in her tone that discontinued any questions from Mako as Jasmine entered her bunker and locked her door behind her.

* * *

Back at the bridge, Chuck found himself nursing a sore jaw, one in which he was certain would turn blue black come evening, as his father rubbed ointment on his bruised arms and legs. In a corner of the small little alcove they had sectioned off for this, Raleigh snickered as Chuck met his gaze, resulting in the injured Aussie to scowl at his colleague. "What's the deal with your sister anyway? She's nuts." Chuck complained.

Raleigh laughed at Chuck's words, shaking his head ruefully as he wondered just when had this hotheaded Chuck made a surprising return. And here Raleigh thought he was done and dusted with being arrogant and hotheaded. Maybe it just doesn't apply to girls.

"You're nuts. Did you seriously imply that she got decommissioned because she was injured? Does she _look_ injured to you?"

Pausing in his wincing, Chuck blinked as Raleigh's logical words sunk in to his brain clouded by a haze of anger. He guessed the Gipsy Danger pilot had a point. Jasmine definitely didn't look the slightest bit injured when she was sparring with him. But injuries don't necessarily always have to be physical. As proven by Raleigh himself, his mental injury took him five years before he returned to pilot Gipsy Danger.

"Yes, me losing Yancy was part of the reason why it took me so long to return. And yes, I'm not saying that losing Gregory is not a reason why Jazzy isn't piloting a Jaeger now. But neither am I saying it's the only reason."

"What do you mean?" Chuck asked, blinking as he tried to make sense of Raleigh's cryptic message. But the Becket brother only shrugged and walked away, leaving a confused and horribly curious not to mention irritated Chuck to turn to his father.

Herc met his gaze, looked at a retreating Raleigh's back, and sighed. "All I can say, son, is that Jazzy has her own reasons for not returning as a Ranger."

"What reason is there? And how come no one ever knows how did her co-pilot die?" Chuck questioned. Herc fell silent for a second, as if contemplating just how much he could say, before finally replying. "Finding a pilot for specific Jaeger's isn't easy. And as for the second question… that story isn't mine to tell. You'll have to ask Jazzy that yourself."

* * *

The large empty hall used as a room for training was echoing with voices of eager, young trainees quite happy to begin their week of classes under a new trainer. Almost all of them have heard of Jasmine Becket, sister to the famous and heroic Raleigh Becket, and a pilot of her own right, with her own fair share of exploits. While many were curious to see Jasmine Becket now as she finally came out of hiding, many more were still curious as to what had happened to her in the first place.

It was a story few knew, and Jasmine was determined to keep it that way as she entered the makeshift classroom, and subdued the students with a few words, determinedly ignoring questions about her past. "Pay attention, and you guys will realize that not all of your fellow students are with you today."

A murmur passed across the halls, as they looked around and realized that very fact. Letting it sink in, Jasmine continued speaking. "That's because I've chosen you after a week of observing all of you in the combat room. Those of you standing here now, are specifically capable in one thing – piloting our new Jaeger."

The excited chatter that escalated at the announcement of a new Jaeger made Jasmine smile, and she switched a panel on, showing the 3D graphics portrayed on a large wall via projector, letting the students study the Jaeger as she spoke. "The Desert Mustang, our newest Mach 5 Jaeger who will be deployed to Sydney once its new pilots have been chosen and settled."

"Does this mean two of us are going to get picked?" a voice piped up, one she recognized as belonging to Riley, one of the more promising students she had her eye on. Jasmine nodded in response to his question.

"Six of you will be picked out of twelve today, based on combat capabilities. The six of you will tend go on to be tested for drift compatibility, before the final four are placed in simulators, and two will be selected. The selected pilots will undergo two weeks of training in the Jaeger itself, before you will be deployed to Sydney's Shatterdome."

"Why not deploy Striker Eureka back to its original Shatterdome?" another voice, this one from a girl named Victoria.

"The Striker Eureka is needed here at main base, to not only assist in training, but to be on call whenever a Kaiju is sighted and it is needed. We cannot afford to send it back to Sydney."

"But Chuck Hansen is injured! He can barely be deployed anyway." Jasmine perked up when she heard that, her brows furrowing as she tried to recall the name of the speaker of the spiteful comment.

"Chuck Hansen is a hero in his own rights. The very fact that he still participates in this battle, proves to everyone that he is still capable to fight. You have no right to decide his capability for him whether you like it or not. He is vital in our program to reinitiate Jaegers, and you wouldn't even be here if not for his efforts combined with everyone else's." Jasmine found herself defending vehemently, sharpness in her tone that had all the gathered students wide-eyed. "And for that insolence, you will be first on the combat floor. Class begins."

On an observing platform just above Jasmine, where no student bothered to look up, Chuck Hansen himself heard every word. While he had been hurt and angry at the student's insensitive comment, he couldn't help the prickle on his neck, and the smile curving his lips with every word Jasmine had spoken.

An unexplainable warmth had enclosed his chest as she defended him, and where before his eyes had held contempt, or even wary uncertainty and dislike when he glanced at Jasmine, now a certain degree of warmth flickered there too, mellowing everything else in its wake.

Chuck had to admit, he had been wary before this simply because he didn't know just how qualified Jasmine was in training new recruits. He may seem gruff, but Chuck does genuinely have the world's best interests at heart. After all, building Jaegers and using them to defend cities are two entirely different ballgames. But as he watched her correcting, observing the students, even that last bit of doubt was washed away.

Now, the contempt and wariness? Was only because Chuck Hansen had never met anyone else who made him feel this way before.

Chuck Hansen had more or less lived in the Australia Shatterdome since he was a kid. Herc had brought him there after his mother had died, and Chuck had lived and breathed Jaegers and Rangers for as long as he could remember. He knew how to sync minds, to battle monsters with a monster of his own… but emotions?

He knew emotions when he was in someone's head. Trying to understand his own, and someone else's while not in the Drift was something Chuck was not well versed with. He doesn't know intimacy, any form of which goes beyond Drifting with his co-pilot. Having been brought up around Jaegers and Ranger, Drifting and mind syncing for Kaiju battles was all Chuck knew.

With one last look at the girl who made him more perplexed then he ever knew, Chuck retreated to his room, wondering if maybe, not everyone needed his hostile treatment all the time.


	6. Chapter 6

The greatest need for a massive hall in the main Shatterdome Headquarters, was so that simultaneous classes could be held at the same time. Today was one of those times when the great hall in the lofts of the Shatterdome was placed to full use. The whole hall was sectioned off in to three sections, with Chuck and Herc taking one section, Mako and Raleigh taking the other, and Jasmine taking the last one. Perhaps the class with the highest tension was Jasmine though. After a week of her intensive training, the day has come for her to choose her Rangers for her Desert Mustang, and her students were extremely nervous.

"Looks like I won't be getting _any_ worth out of today's class, since all of you want to know who I picked, huh?" Jasmine finally sighed heavily, a defeated smile on her face as she called a halt to class after an hour of hopeless, distracted combat practices.

Having been watching from his corner, Raleigh chuckled and halted Mako from continuing class as he shouted at his sister. "You might as well put them out of their misery Jazzy, even my class isn't concentrating."

"Ditto on that, I'm about to tear some of their heads off because they're just not listening." Herc announced, as Chuck laughed and called off the ongoing sparring practice, and the two other classes came closer and the students as well as the instructors gathered. Jasmine exchanged looks with her instructors, and then threw her hands up in a little sign of defeat. "Fine, fine. I concede, lets go to the platform and I'll tell you who got it."

With a laugh, the excited chatter was obvious through the waves of the students as they moved to the wing where all the Jaegers were kept. In less than five minutes, all of the remaining Rangers and their students assembled on the platform. Jasmine grinned as she greeted Tendo with a hug, before the Shatterdome Technician pulled up the door in the warehouse housing Desert Mustang.

The bronze, minted Jaeger gleamed from its final polishing, and both Jasmine and Tendo exchanged proud smiles as the students ooh-ed and ahh-ed over the revealed Jaegers. Having worked relentlessly on the final touches of the Mach 5 Jaeger together over the past week, both Jasmine and Tendo were understandably proud of the Desert Mustang.

"Alright, let's put you guys out of your misery." Jasmine murmured, taking the papers Tendo handed her, before turning to a control panel and flicking a couple of switches. The Desert Mustang roared in to life, its whirring machinery warming up whilst the mite-sized girl turned back to her students. Even the remaining four Rangers twittered in impatience as the girl rifled, until Chuck, unable to stand it anymore, spoke out. "Well c'mon little lady, we're all dying with anticipation here."

Jasmine can't say she's completely forgiven Chuck's little impasse the previous week, and the whole room still had frosty vibrations whenever they were in the same room together, at least they were on speaking terms… somewhat. Giving him a sideways look, Raleigh had to cross his fingers that a fight didn't erupt between the two of them as she leveled a stare at him for awhile, before going back to reading through Tendo's data (much to Raleigh's relief).

"You all know the Desert Mustang's specialization. He needs strong punches, with the extra weight in its fists, will be able to pack extra punches with more power than any of its previous predecessors. The Mustang has one special move, the Russian Uppercut." She paused, amused at how silent the large group of people had suddenly fallen silent. "They have showed the best fighting techniques suited to the Desert Mustang so far, so his pilots would be Riley… and his best friend Jamison."

The two chosen ones jumped up immediately, but just as the celebration and cheers began to rank up in the large dome space of the platform, the red buzzer went off, echoing loudly as the whole room were bathed in the red alarm… a sign everyone knew well enough.

Tendo immediately went to work, cranking up the signals and satellite signals. "Everyone except for Riley and Jamison, get back to the main wing and observe from there." Herc immediately commanded, as the four Rangers switched to emergency mode, Tendo turning to give them the report from LOCCENT. "Category III Kaiju attacking England's coast. Codename Taranais, high toxicity, 280 feet and weighing in at 1800 tonnes. This Kaiju is capable of gliding using the membranes in between its arms and its bodies."

"That thing _flies?!" _Raleigh exclaimed.

Raising a brow at her brother, she chuckled as Mako tried to shut him up, before turning to Herc. "Marshal, the Mustang would be key at grounding the Taranais. But… they can't go out on their own yet, and Gipsy is a little too slow to keep up with a Kaiju like the Taranais."

"Hey!" Mako and Raleigh exclaimed simultaneously, even as they recognized the reasoning behind her explanation a second later. Gipsy was a Mach 3, while strong, was not as fast as the Striker Eureka in terms of combat.

"She's right." Herc replied, and turned to the two newly appointed Rangers who were beginning to look slightly green around the edges. "Congratulations Rangers. You are about to go in to your first mission. The Striker Eureka will be the primary fighters, and the Mustang will be backup, but you will get your first trial run in your new Jaeger. Go get suited up."

Jasmine watched them go with an amused smile, noticing just how pale they look now. Being sent in to a Kaiju battle barely ten minutes after being appointed to a new Jaeger was no joke, but Gipsy would stand no chance against the Taranais with its slow machinery. And the Striker, while extremely adequate, had two injured pilots.

"Herc, are you sure you guys would be okay?" Jasmine couldn't help but ask, turning with a worried look at the two of the Hansens. The ruling Marshal of the Shatterdome raised a brow at her question, but it was to everyone's surprise that Chuck walked up and flashed a very taken aback Jasmine a smirk. "Calm down little lady, the Hansens are experienced enough to handle this."

Following his exit with her eyes, the whole room was silent save for whirring machines as Jasmine blinked, and stared at Herc. "What did you feed your son recently?"

"Nothing." Herc paused, as if trying to comprehend just why wasn't Chuck still harpooning Jasmine with every word, before shaking out of it as he remembered he needed to get suited up. "I'll find out later in the Drift. You're in charge till I get back."

"And you _will_ get back." Jasmine replied firmly, taking his files and exchanging a smile with Herc, before the elder Hansen walked off to the Drivesuit Room, and Jasmine exited and headed to Desert Mustang's Conn-Pod, grinning as she saw the jittery new Rangers.

"Lighten up, you're finally living your dream!" Jasmine announced brightly, and then burst out laughing when she saw the incredulous look both Riley and Jamison shot her. Ruffling both the younger boys head, Jasmine stepped back. "Keep calm. You have the Hansens with you, they won't let anything happen to you. Just follow their lead. Remember, you signed up for this to save your family and your home. How can you do that if you don't even want to go on your first mission?"

The two friends fell silent, exchanging a look before flashing Jasmine equally determined looks. "We won't let you down, Ms. Becket."

"You won't let _England_ down, Mr. Bandock. Now get going."

* * *

Exiting the Conn-Pod to rejoin Tendo in the control room, Jasmine would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. Her students were going on their first mission, entirely too soon for them. On a normal basis, she would've put them through the simulator one more time, and then do a dry-run for the Mustang before they were sent on a real mission. But with the lack of Rangers and functional Jaegers, they just simply didn't have a choice now.

"How are they?" her nerves showed now, something she couldn't display in front of her students.

"We're all ready, engage the drop Mr. Choi." Riley's voice came crackling through the LOCCENT communication system. The seasoned and best technician in the Shatterdome flicked a couple of switches, echoed an "Engaging drop.", and a couple of seconds later, Jasmine's heart did a double backflip as before her eyes, her own creation flickered to life as its head reached its shoulders, and for the first time ever, the Desert Mustang came online.

"Remember boys, whatever you do, do _not chase the rabbit_." Jasmine stressed heavily through the intercom.

"Rangers, 3 minutes to neural bridge calibration." Jasmine was a mass of tension, a ball of nerves as she stepped backwards and let Tendo proceed with his job. The girl was about to bite through her skin on her lip as Tendo flicked more switches upwards, and spoke once more. "Initiating neural handshake in ten, nine-" With each count from Tendo, the tension built, and she also saw just how tense her students were. In her head, all she could say was _please don't chase the rabbit, please don't chase the rabbit_ over and over again.

But her sigh of relief came only when Tendo announced "Neural handshake one hundred percent, strong and steady. Beautiful warrior, and perfect pilots for your Mustang, Jazzy." Tendo smirked as he got other technicians to initiate the neural bridge for Striker Eureka, focusing on the new Rangers and Jaeger.

Jasmine breathed, heaving a sigh of relief as the Desert Mustang lifted one arm, and then the other, clenching its fists one by one and testing out its capability while the Striker Eureka got initiated and set up. She couldn't help but admire her handiwork, the bronze Jaeger working gorgeously as Riley and Jamison got used to its set up.

"Alright Rangers, time to get hooked up to the transport system."

"Good luck boys."

"What, we don't get a good luck too?" suddenly, Chuck's voice came in from the second LOCCENT system hooked up to Striker Eureka, and Jasmine blinked in surprise, exchanging an utterly perplexed look with Mako and Raleigh who had joined her in the control panel.

"Don't be an idiot Chuck." His father reprimanded, but for the first time since they had their row, Jasmine actually laughed. It was hard to not forgive when they were about to get sent on a Kaiju mission.

"Be safe. We need you back here. All of you."

"Roger that. Striker Eureka, getting hooked up to transport."

* * *

"_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept you in the Shatterdo-"_

"_Not now Dad. We're on our way to a Kaiju, surely you understand that? We also have two rookies under us. We can't afford to be distracted now."_

"_She's a good girl, Jazzy is."_

"_I know. But not now."_

Herc stopped trying to get to his son, but he saw all he needed to see in their Drift earlier. He knew now, just how conflicted and mildly confused Chuck was, all because Hercules Hansen had no idea how to raise a son properly, didn't give him a proper social upbringing because all he cared for was his job.

"_Dad, it's not your fau-"_

"_I know."_

"_Do we not know anything anymore since the Drift?"_

"_Point taken."_

"_I wouldn't have chosen any other way to be raised."_

"_But now you need to raise yourself. Properly. Take that chance."_

"_I don't even know her."_

Herc never got the chance to give a reply to his son's exasperated reply, as the reason they were air speeded to England came in to view, the Taranais thrashing the England coast. Its ugly scaled body was coated in slick grease, the scales gleaming in the afternoon son. As it screeched, its large fangs was obvious, the toxic bubbling just beneath its throat.

"LOCCENT, we are in position, ready for drop."

"Alright. Dropping Striker Eureka." Came the reply, as the cables disengaged, and then the Mach 5 Striker Eureka fell first, hitting the waters with the Desert Mustang following minutes after.

"Boys, watch and learn. But do not engage in combat unless absolutely necessary. You're inexperienced." Herc commanded, hearing the agreement from Desert Mustang, before charging straight in to battle.

While lightweight due to its flight abilities, the Taranais soon proved to be not an easy assailant to beat. The Striker Eureka had speed on its side, but Herc and Chuck soon realized it also had to deal with an extremely high toxicity from this Kaiju. As it was, dodging its acid spit was tiring enough. And because it was light, the Taranais had extra speed on its side too.

"We need to get it away from the city Dad!" Chuck shouted over the din, as they blocked another swipe of its jaws with its right arm, and the Hansens deadlocked it on the ground, crushing a couple of buildings in the process.

"It's too fast!"

"And we're obviously not heavy enough, watch it!" Chuck suddenly announced, as the Kaiju began to jump, trying to get away from the chokehold Striker Eureka had it in. Suddenly, both Hansens felt themselves mid-air as the Taranais took flight on a particularly strong gust of air.

"Striker Eureka, we're coming!"

Back at the control panel, Jasmine clenched her jaw when she heard Jamison's announcement, and saw through LOCCENT how the Desert Mustang immediately begin to head towards where Striker Eureka was struggling to floor the Kaiju. "They're going to have to engage in combat someday, Jazz. You know that." Raleigh tried to soothe, to which Jasmine nodded, but still looked tense. "I just wished I had more time to practice with them in the Mustang."

But practice or not, for Riley and Jamison, they had no choice but to act now. The Striker Eureka's left shoulder and arm were already suffering major damage from getting dragged on the ground. It wasn't until after they had crushed a couple more high rises, before the Desert Mustang could grab on to the gliding Kaiju. It was only due to the Mustang's heavy built arms and fists did the Kaiju screech as it was grounded and rolled to the ground, claws still dug in to either side of the Striker Eureka's shoulders.

Prying the claws off as the Eureka rolled away to safety, the Desert Mustang staggered back as the Kaiju whipped at the bronze robot using its membranous wings. Recovering quickly, the giant robot clenched both fists and crushed its heavy fists down to bring the Kaiju down again, before grabbing one of its arms and ripping its membranous wings apart, before doing the same to the other side.

On the side, the Eureka staggered up again despite suffering major damages to its upper body, coming to the Mustang's aid as the Kaiju grabbed the bronze Jaeger's arms and was about to sink its toxic teeth in to the forearm before the Striker Eureka grabbed its head and yanked it backwards.

"Desert Mustang, its legs!" Chuck yelled over the LOCCENT. And the co-pilots in the Mustang complied immediately, grabbing its legs. With its arms out of order with the Mustang's ruination earlier, the Taranais could only screech in agony as it was snapped in half in between the two Jaeger's, and died.

"Not bad for a first timer." Herc announced with a thumbs up from the Striker Eureka to the Desert Mustang. From inside their Jaeger, Riley and Jamison exchanged a grin. "We still have a long way to go, but thanks."

"LOCCENT, Striker Eureka and Desert Mustang, ready to head home."

"Pickup on its way. Ready for transport hook up."


	7. Chapter 7

Chuck Hansen growled as another needle was inserted in to him, the final one thank goodness, before he jumped off the sterile bed in a hurry, despite Herc's disapproving glare. He had spent a total of 24 hours in the hospital wing since returning, and Chuck was chomping at the bit to get out of there. While the Striker Eureka pilot loved going out on missions, he hated returning, if only because ever since his injury, he was confined to the hospital wing for at least a day each time he came back.

"So can I go now?" he muttered in a hurry, his therapist chuckling as he was used to his patient's behavior. "Go ahead Mr. Hansen. But don't over exert yourself and no missions for you for a week."

As if he didn't hear that enough. Without even a word, Chuck stalked out, grabbing his coat from the chair on his way as he hurried towards the main wing of the Shatterdome, and headed out to the work area. He was anxious to see how Striker Eureka was doing, as he always was. Chuck never trusted the mechanics to do a proper job on his precious girl, and he always oversaw their repairs. Not that any of the mechs liked him breathing down their necks, but they have to deal with it cause Chuck Hansen wasn't about to leave his pride and joy in the hands of strangers.

The metal staircases clattered loudly in the dead of the night as his heavy boots landed on each step, but Chuck barely noticed as he pushed the door to the main hangar opened… and his jaw dropped.

Standing on the shoulder of Striker Eureka, with seemingly no safety feature and no way she had gotten up there, was one Jasmine Becket, whistling to a tune as she tinkered away at a neck bolt that had gotten loose and damaged the connecting metal plates of the Eureka's neck.

"What are you doing up there?"

His sudden voice made Jasmine jump, almost losing her footing and causing Chuck's heart to almost stop, before she found her balance again, and scowled as she turned to face him, looking down. "And I'm quite sure you'd be happy if I fell off your robot and never got up, wouldn't you?"

Part of Chuck was mildly hurt at how she could think he was so insensitive like that, but brushing that away in favor of his curiosity and morbid worry, he yelled up again. "What are you doing up there? How did you even _get _there?" his bafflement was clear in his voice as he just stood there, trying to figure out the logistics of a girl barely five feet two getting up on a robot several stories high, with seemingly no equipment.

"From there." She waved her screwdriver in a general direction, and Chuck gazed up, only to have his jaw drop further as he saw what she was gesturing at. The viewing platform they had all been on several days ago to see the Desert Mustang deployed.

A platform a good five feet away from the Striker Eureka.

"_How?"_ Chuck echoed again, fairly sure he sounded like a parrot this time. He just couldn't wrap his head around the fact.

"Oh, put him out of his misery and just show him already." A voice laced with amusement came, and Chuck noticed Tendo walking in with Herc. Yet he barely paid them heed, as Jasmine finally displayed just how good she was at acrobatics and balance.

Letting her equipment drop to the ground, she jumped from the shoulder plate to a section jutting out from the Striker Eureka's chest, and then did a double somersault down to slide on her feet across the Eureka's arm all the way to its fists. From there, she grabbed one of its fingers and swung herself to land on her feet, hands on floor to brace, and then straightened up with a grin. "Surprised?" the girl cheekily asked Chuck (much to Herc and Tendo's surprise and confusion), flashing him a grin before taking a place next to Tendo.

The girl went to a control panel, and pressed a couple of buttons to keep the Striker Eureka in its hangar, before turning to Herc. "She's up and running, I just fixed the last of the busted neck plates. She'll be fine in her next deployment."

"Thanks Jazzy."

"What are you guys doing here? And where's the Gipsy and Mustang?" Chuck asked, when he suddenly realized how empty the hangar was. This was part of the reason why he hated being cooped up in the hospital wing, since he had no idea what went on whenever he was there. Amused at his reaction, but not so hostile now, Jasmine merely flickered at eye over at the confused Ranger, and fell silent as she let Herc do the explaining.

"The Desert Mustang has been deployed to Sydney, and Gipsy Danger along with Raleigh and Mako has went with Elijah and Jamison to assist them in their first week of duty, help them get the ropes and such."

"I wanted to send you and Marshal Hansen initially, since you were both stationed in Sydney before, but due to… yeah, Raleigh and Mako will work just fine. They'll be back before the week is out." Jasmine offered, shrugging. "But we have more pressing matters… and they're here."

At her announcement, the large main doors to the hangar was dragged open by technicians, and only then did the sounds of choppers and yelled commands over the cacophony reached Chuck's ears. Backing away to stand next to Jasmine as he squinted at the sunlight, a little joy sparked in his heart, as he saw another new Jaeger being airlifted in to the hangar.

"Another one?" he asked her, leaning closer so he didn't have to yell over the noise. A little surprised by the proximity when she turned at his voice, Chuck could imagine a frog getting stuck in his throat when he was flashed her signature cheeky grin at such a close distance, barely gathering his senses as she spoke. "Hold your horses, Hansen. I have a lot to work on this one, since I left before I could assemble the blueprints for my team to build her."

As the last of the choppers left, Jasmine grinned as she saw the appreciative glances and looks in the eyes of the Hansens and Tendo. This was one of her newest, and best creations to date, her flair for creativity evident in this experimental piece.

"Don't get all twisted up yet guys, she won't be ready for a while."

"You might as well introduce us to her first." Tendo exclaimed in excitement, and Jasmine laughed at his childlike joy, before nodding.

"This is the VS11 Nighthawk, a prototype I'm still experimenting. I have _a lot_ to work on her, so I made my team bring her here for me to work on." Jasmine walked forward, looking up as she saw her pet project gleaming, looking slick in its pitch black armor. "She will be equipped with jetpacks and Gatling guns, reminiscent of the fighter jets we have. She's still in an experimental phase though, and I have a lot of work to do on her, so she won't be ready anytime soon."

"But didn't you say you have a new Jaeger for me?" Herc asked in surprise, blinking in confusion. At that, Jasmine grinned again, confidence oozing out of her every pore as the sound of choppers came in to hearing again.

"I do. She's coming right now."

"Two?!" Tendo exclaimed, but was given no chance at a reply, as the sun gleamed off one of Jasmine's more preppy work of arts. The golden Jaeger was a sight to behold as she was airlifted in to the hangar, placed next to the VS11 Nighthawk before the choppers retreated, and the technicians could finally close up the hangar. Grinning at the gaping jaws from the Hansens, Jasmine had to admit, as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked up, her golden Jaeger was rather awe-inspiring.

"Guys, meet the Golden Ambrosia. My boys call her Amber."

"What's with the armor?" Chuck couldn't help but ask, taken aback by just how _golden_ the Ambrosia was.

"That's her specialty. Her armor is one of a kind, reflective surface which is also heat resistant. Should the EMP wave Kaiju appear once more, Ambrosia is capable of deflecting the waves back on to the Kaiju. She's fully digital powered, without the need for an analog backup because she won't be affected by the waves." Jasmine grabbed a couple of files, and handed one to each of the guys with her, and continued with her explanation. "Her metal plating generates heat, and she has a large spear hidden in her right arm, which can be used to cauterize and maim Kaiju's. Ambrosia moves at heightened speed, faster than the Mustang, and has a high resistance to heat."

"No specific specialties?"

"Other than its reflective abilities, none. She'll need a pair of very capable fighters."

"Very well. You're going to have to takeover Raleigh and Mako's class, since they're both not available. Pick your crop from any of our classes when they're in session." Herc instructed, before leaving with Tendo, the technician more than happy to update his Jaeger files with more information. When both had left, Jasmine finally turned to Chuck, and raised an amused brow when she noticed he was still checking out the two new Jaegers, particularly the Nighthawk.

"See something you like?" she asked cheekily, only to have him look over, and smirk with his gaze trained steadily on her. "Maybe."

"Fool." She retorted just as quickly, ignoring the way heat flooded her neck at his gaze with the implications behind his words, and walked forward to pick up the file on Nighthawk the technician had left behind. The Nighthawk was her pride and joy, a project Jasmine had been working on for ages. She was more than happy to have her work back, if only she could keep her mind off… "Hey!" she snapped, when Jasmine finally noticed Chuck had been reading the file over her shoulder.

"I'm curious. What is so special about the Nighthawk?"

At his question, Jasmine stilled, and then stared at the sleek black Jaeger, wondering just how much she could tell him. Yet, what was it about Chuck Hansen which infuriated her to heaven and back, but whose presence was still a comfort? Maybe because he knew how it was to come back from a dead or alive situation. Or maybe just because he was Chuck Hansen.

"It was a dream. A vision my cousin and I shared. The Nighthawk was a Jaeger we used to talk about for ages in to the night, and … I just want to make our pointless night conversations come true."

For a second, Chuck felt a flash of bitter feelings. What was it, jealousy? He didn't know what jealousy felt like, but if this was it, Chuck Hansen sure as hell didn't like it. Nor did he like the fond, reminiscent, gentle way in which she referred to a guy Chuck could barely remember. Curse him and his arrogance, and his ways of not remembering people he didn't deem important back then. Surely he had come across Jasmine and her co-pilot and cousin before he was killed and she was decommissioned?

"What happened?" he couldn't help but ask, a question stemming from the desire to learn as much about her as he could now. She was a mystery, someone he never bothered noticing, but now someone he seemed to want to learn everything about. Why is she so acrobatically inclined? How did her co-pilot die, and why did she drop off the radar afterwards? So many things about Jasmine unanswered, and Chuck suddenly wanted to know everything.

It was, apparently, the wrong question to ask. Immediately, Chuck could see Jasmine clamming up as her lips became a thin line, and Chuck curse himself inwardly as she muttered a quick "Not my story to tell." Before turning on her heels to walk off. Scrambling for a way to repair the situation, he quickly called out just before she got out of earshot. "Do you mind if I came by sometimes while you worked on the Nighthawk?"

She paused in her steps, back towards Chuck as he bit his lip, crossing his fingers she would response, and breathing a sigh of relief when she turned to him with a smile, albeit waner and softer then the usual grin he preferred. "Sure."

For now, that was enough.


	8. Chapter 8

"How did he get to be a Ranger at sixteen anyway? Isn't the acceptance age 18?"

"For a girl who is supposed to be at loggerheads with him, you sure ask a lot of questions."

Jasmine scowled at her brother's raised brow and amused look, picking at her lunch of steamed vegetables and turkey breasts before she spoke. "Oh don't question and just reply me. You owe me this much, after leaving me to the vultures for 5 years, don't you?" Jasmine didn't like bringing up that fact often. She knew Raleigh still felt guilt, but she didn't like using it as a sore point.

But Jasmine hated being questioned about Chuck even more.

Because while everyone in the Shatterdome knew that Chuck Hansen and Jasmine Becket simply didn't meld well, Jasmine found it hard to deny her curiosity about the complex man. He was arrogant, he was foolhardy and headstrong yes… but somehow Jasmine also noticed how willing he was to sacrifice for the safety of his country, his willingness to help, his capability as a Ranger, all the little things that made Chuck Hansen a seemingly outstanding man, if they didn't get off on the wrong foot.

"Well, his father Herc was already in the PPDC when his wife died from a Kaiju attack, and he had to bring Chuck to the Shatterdome with him. Chuck joined his dad in the Jaeger Academy at 14, and he completed training in two years. Next to Mako, he's the youngest Ranger to enlist in the Academy."

"And he's been here ever since? What is this, his eighth year here?"

Raleigh nodded in response, polishing the last of his lunch before picking his tray and standing up. "So technically, he has way more experience then you or me… but don't let him hear that. His ego is just going to inflate again."

Making a face and then laughing along with her brother as Raleigh walked off to meet Mako, Jasmine descended in to her silence, picking and not eating her meal as she brooded over the male that was Chuck Hansen. They were at loggerheads initially, sure. But after deploying the Desert Mustang, and after Chuck was released from the hospital wing, Jasmine had been surprised to find out that Chuck had been, well, nice to her.

It was unnerving, the change. But Jasmine found it intriguing too. And while she hated to be one of the many, she found him attractive. Sure, before this his attractiveness was marred by how much she detested his attitude, but now that his attitude has changed… Jasmine was finding less and less reason to resist him.

Scowling at that thought, she dropped her fork and picked up her tray, refusing to entertain the notions in her head any longer. _'This is ridiculous and stupid, Jasmine Becket. You have no time for such frivolities. You have Jaegers to finish building, and others to make sure are in working order'_ came her internal voice. And it wasn't wrong, she simply had no time to try and figure out if she was actually attracted to Chuck Hansen.

No time at all.

With a determined look, Jasmine headed off to her workplace, the holding where all Jaegers were kept, determined to keep her mind off the issue for the rest of the night as she started work.

* * *

This was hopeless.

Staring out at his opened window for what seemed to be the gazillionth time, Chuck finally threw his covers off and stepped on the cold floor of his bunker in the Shatterdome. For some reason, sleep eluded him for the night. He had been tossing and turning for the past 2 hours, to no avail.

Deciding to take a stroll before actually trying to sleep again, Chuck dragged on his jacket and headed out, his body automatically directing him towards the holding hangar. He's a Ranger at heart. Piloting a Jaeger was his whole life, his childhood, his teenage years, everything. He knew nothing but being a Ranger, but perhaps that would explain his inability to decide what to do with Jasmine Becket, and the very fact that he can't stop thinking about his rival's sister.

What _was_ he to do? Chuck didn't know. He never had to deal with girls before. Two years after he was enrolled in the Jaeger Academy, he had been posted to Striker Eureka with his father, and because of the Drift, Chuck never wanted to get in to a relationship, knowing he would have to share everything with his dad when he Drifted.

So why Jasmine?

He didn't know. Don't ask him, or Chuck would set Max on you, and that bulldog can pack a bite. He didn't know, but he wanted to at least _try_ with her. Not that wanting to try was the same as actually doing it, since he had no idea how one went about courting a girl anyway.

Standing on the observation deck as he watched the dim glow of lights glint off his Striker Eureka, Chuck frowned when he finally noticed movement in a corner of the holding hangar, and his whole body tensed, immediately going on high alert. Sharp eyes tracked the shadow as it made its way across the dimly lit area. The Ranger knew no one was supposed to be up at this hour, it was four a.m in the morning, who else but he would be awake at this ungodly hour anyway?

Without making a squeak, he made his way down the fire escape and dropped lightly on the granite floor, wincing slightly when the impact made his injured hip twinge, before scuttling forward again, eyes scrutinizing the shadow as it made its way to the foot of the VS11 Nighthawk. Chuck scowled, not at all liking the idea of someone tinkering with the unfinished Jaeger. He saw how much the black, one-of-a-kind Jaeger meant to Jasmine, and the idea of anything making her feel unhappy was enough to make Chuck throw himself at the intruder.

Only he didn't expect to find himself flying backwards again as a high kick impacted his chest and threw him backwards.

The lights flooded on the next second, and he heard a gasp, before a rush of feet and then a pair of slender arms came around his back and neck, helping him sit up whilst he winced at the sudden impact, sure that there would be a bright bruise where the heel made contact come morning. Shaking his head to clear his mind, the guy groaned, and then groaned even louder when he saw who it was.

"What were you doing, sneaking around like that?"

"I thought you were an intruder out to compromise the Jaegers or something." Chuck replied, his pained groans continuing as he rubbed the throbbing area where Jasmine had kicked him.

"These Jaegers are the only thing standing between us and certain destruction by Kaijus. Does it look like _anyone_ is about to compromise a Jaeger?" Jasmine replied incredulously, half feeling guilty, but a bit miffed that Chuck had come in to the time she had wanted to spend alone. Having been in the hangar working on Golden Ambrosia and the VS11 Nighthawk for the past 9 hours or so, Jasmine was not happy to find her time interrupted. And to make matters worst, the interruption was by the person she _wanted_ to get away from, needed the time alone to sort herself, and her messy feelings out.

Feelings were a bother.

"Newton would."

Scoffing, Jasmine had to admit Chuck had a point. After making sure he could sit up on his own alright, Jasmine plopped backwards on the floor next to him, propping up her legs and hugging them to her chest lightly as she chuckled. "He'd probably make the damage dealt by Jaegers less, just so he could get another live brain to Drift with."

"My point exactly." Chuck replied with a smug grin, one which Jasmine rolled her eyes at and laughed, before the two fell in to a companiable silence, ones eyes gazing upward at her pride and joy of a Jaeger, and the other trying to decide what was his next best move. "What are your plans for the Nighthawk?" he finally settled on, a question partially veiled to feed Chuck's desire to learn more about this mysterious sister of Raleigh Becket. Jasmine turned to look at him, silent for a long moment following the query, as if she was trying to decide how much she should tell him.

And in truth, she was. The Nighthawk represented a lot to her, but most of all, she represented a part of Gregory's hopes and dreams, dreams which were crushed when he was taken down by that Category III Kaiju they had been sent to defeat, that fateful night, 2 years ago. It was a night forever embedded in her memory, and it was a night, and a person, Jasmine rarely shared with anyone. Other then Raleigh and Stacker Pentecost, the story of Gregory Courtland, cousin to Jasmine and Raleigh Becket, was a story no one knew.

But maybe just a little wouldn't hurt.

"My cousin had been a fighter jet pilot before my enrolment in to the academy. He enrolled together with me, mostly because fighter jets were being put out of commission and Jaegers coming in to the picture. The Nighthawk was... is my gift to him. He loved being a fighter jet pilot. He liked being a Ranger too, but flying in a fighter jet was his one true calling in life."

Her voice was soft as she spoke, almost nostalgic, and with a soothing, attractive quality to it that had Chuck unable to look away as she spoke. As she finished, the guy had to wrench his attention away from just purely staring, and actually cook up a response. "But why still do it? He's not..." he trailed off, and then internally began to scold himself. _'Stupid Chuck Hansen. Why did you have to bring up her cousin's death?'_

But to his surprise, she gave a small laugh and looked down at her intertwined fingers hugging her legs. "It was a promise I made to him, one silly night when we were off duty. I told him I'd try to return a small part of his world to him, in return for his helping me gain my footing in this world. I always keep my promises."

"But why did you need his help?" he paused, frowning as he thought back on his file, and then asked quickly, surprised he never thought of asking this in the first place. "You were denied when you first applied to the academy didn't you? When you were eighteen?"

"I was."

"And?"

She paused at his prompting, once again deciding just how much she could and should tell him. "Gregory enlisted with me two years later, when I turned twenty. The Academy only accepted me on the condition that Gregory was to be my co-pilot."

Chuck frowned at her explanation, having never heard such a reason before. The Academy accepted trainees as individuals. While it was common for siblings or family members, or even best friends to enrol together (and in all honesty, due to Drift compatibility reasons, they usually ended up as co-pilots), he's never heard of the Academy specifically only agreeing to accept one on the condition that their future co-pilot was to be with them.

"How did you even know I got rejected at first anyway?" Jasmine interrupted his musings with a curious, mildly suspicious look. Chuck ended up giving her a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of his head. "I was looking through your file when you first came, but Dad took the file away before I got too far."

"Snooper." she accused good naturedly, grinning as he still wore the sheepish grin, before she turned back to look at the looming, still figure of the dark Nighthawk, its black alloy armour blending in perfectly with the black surroundings. "There's still a lot of kinks to figure out with her though. There's never been a Jaeger who had fighter jet packs attached to it before. But it also has heavy Gatling guns installed. Trying to get it to fly with such a weight on it is impossible, and the jet packs would have to pack a lot of power. It's just a lot of maths and logistics to figure out."

"But you don't have a timeline, do you?"

"Not really. But Gregory's birthday is in a couple of weeks, I'd like to make it for that."

Silence blanketed the two alone in the hangar again, one staring at the Jaeger whilst the male was unsure if he should continue the conversation. The decision was taken out of his hands though, when it was Jasmine who spoke up instead. "It's late, I should go. I've been here for the past 9 hours working on the Nighthawk... and made _some_ headway, at least." she finished with a laugh, but Chuck gnawed on an entirely different bone. "_9 hours?_ Did you even go for dinner?" he asked incredulously, and Jasmine bit her lip with a guilty look, and shook her head.

"Do you do that kind of thing often?"

"What thing?" she retorted quickly, scrambling up and grinning before flicking the light switch on her remote controller off, flooding them in darkness again. "I'll see you tomorrow." Her voice quickly said, and while Chuck could detect the sheepish, half joking tone in her voice, by the time his eyes adjusted to the darkness, the girl had gone, the door slamming close and echoing in her wake.

But despite her departure, Chuck had a grin on his face whilst he made his way to his bunker, realizing that this was the first time the two of them had an actual decent conversation without exploding in to an argument.


	9. Chapter 9

The sounds of the newly assigned and minted Golden Ambrosia distracted everyone from their daily duties, and almost every window facing the large courtyard of the Los Angeles Shatterdome were filled with interested faces of technicians and janitors alike, as they watched the gleaming new Jaeger being piloted by its new Rangers, Alice and Isabelle Devonshire, two American born British sisters who were the best combat fighters in Mako and Raleigh's class.

Against the Gipsy, the Golden Ambrosia looked all that much newer and better outfitted, but what they had in strength and brute force, her new Rangers lacked in experience, a fact in which Mako and Raleigh easily triumphed their students in.

"Let this be a lesson, that a Jaeger is only ever as good as its pilot." Mako echoed her foster father's favorite words, as she met Alice and Isabelle's frustrated look with a good natured smile, and grinned as Raleigh shot her an incredulous scowl, and moved the sisters aside to instruct them further, whilst Mako walked ahead to meet a satisfied, mildly amused Jasmine as she finished jotting down the last final adjustments she needed to make to the Ambrosia from watching the practice fight between the Gipsy and her newest creation. "How was it?"

"Not too bad. I think after a bit more training, we can proceed to send the Ambrosia to her new station. My boys in Hong Kong just finished outfitting the final two Jaegers I prepared on Herc and the PPDC's funds. They should be coming here soon."

"Are we being sent with them this time?"

"Depends." Jasmine replied, looking over as her brother walked over after sending the Devonshire sister's off. "I might send Herc and Chuck, if Herc is willing to leave HQ long enough, and if Chuck feels up to it."

"What do you mean I won't feel up to it? Stop making me sound like an invalid." A slightly miffed voice came up, and Jasmine cracked a grin as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned to smirk at Chuck. "You walk like a duck if you happen to sleep on the wrong side for too long. How do you expect to defend yourself?"

"Excuse me, Ms. Becket, but I can defend myself just fine. Care for a trial run?" Chuck retorted, but by now Raleigh and Mako knew there weren't any true fireworks running amok. Not the dangerous ones at least, Raleigh noted in mild curiosity, his amusement overridden by the fact that this was his sister in the equation. Had it been anyone else, the Becket brother would've started ribbing Chuck a long time ago, but ever since 3 weeks ago, about a couple of days after the Ambrosia's arrival, he realized that there was no longer any of the simmering animosity previously present in between Jasmine and Chuck.

And he wasn't the only one to notice it either. Having mentioned it to Mako, she shared his sentiments, and the two eyed Chuck and Jasmine in interest as Chuck smirked right back at the slight sized Becket female as she spoke, "I have no time to entertain your childish notions Hansen. I have work to do."

"Working on the Nighthawk?"

Raleigh frowned, his brows raised. Now how did Chuck knew so much about her schedule anyway? It seems there was always some hidden conversation in between their words these days, like they were on a level Raleigh just couldn't seem to get on. Scowling as his sister nodded, Raleigh cut in just as she was about to speak up. "Why does he seem to know so much about the Nighthawk?"

As if suddenly realizing her brother and Mako was still standing there, Jasmine blinked and then gave a sheepish grin. "He's been with me as I worked on the Nighthawk after dinner every night."

"What? Why?"

"I've been around Jaegers all my life Becket, is that really even a question?" Chuck hurriedly tried to defend, not really eager to explain that he was usually the one to seek Jasmine out in the hangar every night she was with the Nighthawk. Neither did he really want to explain that he wanted to seek her presence out, simply because he wanted to know more about her. Chuck celebrated every little tidbit she offered of herself, of the days she spent taking care of her depressed mother after Raleigh went off the radar, of how her days in the Academy was like. She has yet to say anything of her life before being fifteen, and of her cousin, but at this rate, Chuck would take whatever he could get.

That, plus he's been bringing her meals for him, especially when she didn't turn up at the mess hall at the designated meal times. The first time, she had been annoyed at him broaching on her working hours, but after Jasmine got used to Chuck just sitting there and watching her work, and as long as he didn't interfere as she jumped around and tinkered between fixing up the Jaegers and working on the Nighthawk, Jasmine ended up letting him stay, the occasional conversation popping up in between them in odd hours of the night.

Granted, the pair had matching eye bags now, but they also knew much more about each other, enough to go beyond squabbling and ribbing to having actual, normal conversations now.

Not that Raleigh or Mako knew all of that detail. The 'bonding sessions' happened past twelve at midnight, a time at which Jasmine found it most productive to work. But no one else knew, or were witness to their conversations and time, so to the rest of the Shatterdome, the friendship that had sprung up between Jasmine and Chuck seemed sudden, and with no explanation. So it really shouldn't be surprising that Raleigh had raised a brow at Chuck's defensive retort, and was about to say that it was his business, since this was his _sister_ Chuck was hanging around. But before Raleigh could go further than "That's-", the red alarm outfitted at every corner of the Shatterdome blared loudly, a universal sign of a Kaiju breach that had all personnel abandoning their activities to run to stations.

The three Rangers and Jasmine ran as well, joining Tendo and Herc in the control room and shortly followed by the newly minted Devonshire sibling pilot team, before Tendo launched in to the LOCCENT report.

"Category IV Kaiju, codenamed Belobog attacking southeastern coast of South America, very close to Buenos Aires in Argentina."

"Hey, we had that before, me and Yancy in the simulator back at the academy. Medium toxicity, but very fast and has pincers like a praying mantis." Raleigh exclaimed as the simulator was brought up and the Kaijus picture was shown. Tendo nodded in confirmation to Raleigh's information, and continued as he brought up the stats on the screen. "320 feet tall, and 2300 tonnes heavy. Raleigh has mentioned its speed, but its only made more deadly by the fact that the Belobog has a very vicious and sharp tongue, capable of piercing a Conn-Pod in one hit, and expose the Ranger's to the Kaiju."

"The Striker Eureka. It's the fastest Jaeger we have now."

"Its Category IV Herc, the Striker can't handle this monster herself."

"Send Gipsy along, and bring the Ambrosia but on backup. The sister's need to learn, but they will not engage unless absolutely necessary." Herc embellished, and within moments, all the Rangers were running to the drivesuit room to get suited up, leaving Jasmine standing behind Tendo, the two having been left in charge as the Hansens piloted their Jaeger.

With her arms crossed on her chest as she watched the Rangers on the observation camera intently, Jasmine didn't even realize Tendo had been observing her until the technician spoke up. "Nervous?"

"A little." She replied with a gentle smile, looking down at Tendo. "I'm used to the adrenaline rush with a Kaiju breach alert. I'm just not really used to having nowhere to release all the adrenaline in my blood now."

"You miss piloting don't you?"

She paused, unsure of how she should respond. It was a no-brainer question, and Jasmine knew even as she brushed the PPDC dog tags she still wore under her shirt at all times, despite having been decommissioned as a Ranger. The dog tags represented her life, her every dream and desire, the only life she's ever identified with, being a Jaeger pilot. Having been out of it for 2 years, she itched to get back in a Conn-Pod, but Jasmine also knew she would have a hard time piloting any Jaeger without Gregory.

"It's no use talking about it Tendo. We both know it's not going to happen."

"If you don't try, you'll never know. You never tried looking for another co-pilot."

"Pentecost didn't think I was suitable."

Tendo opened his mouth to argue that Pentecost would've never said that, especially since the technician too had marveled at the way the cousins had handled their Jaeger, but before he could speak, Herc's voice crackled over the receiver. "Engage drop, Tendo."

And with that, the work flurried in the control room as first Striker Eureka, and then Gipsy Danger and the Golden Ambrosia were engaged in neural calibration, confirming firm neural handshakes before the three Jaegers were hooked up to the transport system.

"See you in Buenos Aires, boys and girls." Tendo echoed in to the speakers, as he finalized the systems on Gipsy Danger and Golden Ambrosia. Glancing at the new Jaeger being airlifted out of the hangar, Jasmine smiled at her handiwork, and then back at the control panel for the Striker Eureka as it buzzed.

"Striker Eureka, ready for takeoff." Chuck Hansen's voice buzzed, and Jasmine paused at his voice. Every mission was dangerous, every fight with a Kaiju risky. Sure, there were three Jaegers on the fight this time, but there was always a chance that the Ranger might not return.

Just like Gregory.

Before she could help herself, Jasmine replied back, "Be careful." In her soft voice, a voice that had Chuck's breathe catch as he recognized the faint thread of worry underlying her tone. And the recognition buzzed in the Drift he shared with his father, and Chuck looked over as he felt the questioning prod in his head, and met Herc's raised, amused brows.

'_Don't ask.'_

'_What, I can't ask after my own son's well-being?'_

'_Just don't, Dad.'_ Chuck responded irritably, scowling at Herc before flicking a couple of switches as the choppers hooked up to their Jaeger took off.

* * *

"Preparing for drop in 3, 2..."

The familiar jerk of the Conn-Pod as their Jaegers were disengaged from the harnesses and hit the ground, was a familiar one to all Rangers, and the beginning of every adrenaline rush. This time was no different, and the constant twinge in his hip and various other old injuries faded in to the background as the Hansens simultaneously turned the Striker Eureka to face the vast coast of Argentina.

"Stay back there Golden Ambrosia, and do not come unless commanded to." Herc reminded their new pilots again, receiving affirmation in response, before the Striker and Gipsy waded further, eyes alert for any Kaiju movement.

"You have to stop reminding them that. You're just going to end up babying them until they get deployed." Chuck spoke up, even as the scanned the area, and Herc rolled his eyes, his exasperation at his son humming through their Drift as he replied. "They just got their first test run _today_ Chuck, you can't expect them to be top notch Rangers."

"I just mean that-"

"Striker Eureka, watch out!" the warning came not a second too late, as the massive crustacean like Kaiju dove out of the water at the Australian made Jaeger. It was only due to the Striker Eureka's naturally fast reactions that saved their right shoulder from being ripped off, as the Hansens swung an arm out to knock the Belobog out of the air and right in between the Gipsy and Striker, whilst the two Jaeger's got in position.

"Pay attention Striker Eureka, now is not the time for conversations over tea!" Tendo's voice crackled over in admonishment.

"Noted Tendo. Sorry, momentary distraction." Chuck muttered, feeling his father's displeasure at him clearly through their Drift without needing to look up. As the Belobog got up, and made another dive at Gipsy this time, the analog Mach 3 quickly caught the Belobog by the neck, holding it away but unable to handle its sharp pinchers. "Gipsy, get its mouth out of your face or your Conn-Pod is a waiting disaster!" Jasmine's voice warned in worried tones, both her and Tendo watching from camera's. _  
_

"We're trying, can't you see!" Raleigh replied loudly, his voice heavy and labored as he and Mako tried their best, but the heavy Kaiju proved a little too strong for the beaten up Mach 3. Gipsy Danger ended up falling to its side as the Belobog wrenched itself out of its grip, and jumped backwards with an ugly cry, its vicious tongue clearly seen.

"This sucker needs to be taken down before he uses his tongue as dart practice. C'mon!"

Without exchanging or needing anymore words, the Hansens simultaneously charged towards the Belobog, directly engaging the Kaiju as the Jaeger grabbed one of its pincirs, pulling it as far away from the Kaiju as possible. The wrenching caused the Belobog to cry loudly in pain, clawing wildly as it tried to regain control. "Striker Eureka, watch its othe-" the warning came too late, and the whole Conn-Pod beeped in red as the pincer made contact before Chuck could duck out of the way. The sharp claw dug through the Striker Eureka's left chest, putting its chest launcher's out of service as reported by LOCCENT.

"Striker Eureka, respond on status report!"

"Chest launchers out of commission. Dad?"

"Got the left pincer's on that bad boy out. Its operating one-sided now."

"Gipsy Danger on its way!" Raleigh's voice came, as the Mach 3 got itself out of the water, and immediately jumped at the Belobog from the back, bringing the praying mantis like Kaiju in to the water with a pained cry. Water splashed sky high as the two struggled whilst Striker Eureka assessed its damage from within the Conn - Pod.

"No time Dad, let's go. Mako and Raleigh are in trouble!" Chuck cut them off halfway, but when Herc looked up, sure enough the Gipsy was in need of help. Somehow, even with one hand, the Belobog had managed to roll Gipsy Danger over, and the old Jaeger was now pinned beneath the Kaiju as it rolled over, and reared up loudly, its sharp mouth pincer's clicking. Just before the sharp appendages managed to make contact though, the Striker came up behind the Kaiju, pulling the Belobog off.

But what the Hansen's didn't count on, was the Belobog's extremely fast reflex, one of the fastest of all the Kaiju's they've ever seen.

Immediately turning as it was pulled off Gipsy Danger, the Striker Eureka had miscalculated the distance between the Kaiju and itself, something Belobog took advantage off. With its one remaining pincer, the Kaiju placed all its weight on the Australian Jaeger, and more or less pinned it to the ground, further embedding its pincer in the left shoulder of the Striker Eureka. In the Conn-Pod, all alarms were blaring, system's going haywire as wire's were snapped and power systems downed with water flooding its systems.

"Get it off you!"

"We're trying!" the Hansen's frantically replied Jasmine's taut tone. But before they could do anything, the Kaiju screeched, before it shoved its face in the screen of the Conn-Pod, and its tongue slithered out of its mouth in one swift, sharp motion, shattering the Conn-Pod and letting frigid water flood the Striker Eureka's Conn-Pod, with Herc and Chuck Hansen still strapped within.


	10. Chapter 10

"_Daddy, help!"_

"_I'm coming son!" the fire blazed around the little boy, smoke filling his lungs as he clung to his mother, who in turn was desperately seeking for her husband's figure, but unable to speak due to the thick smoke billowing. When the man approached and visualized out of the heavy smog, it was as if a descending angel had come to save them._

_Gratefully, the woman passed the boy she carried in her arms to her husband, but fell over when he tried to help her up. "Take him and get out, go! I'll be fine."_

"_Bu-"_

"_Go! He means more to me then my life, and you know that. Go!" she managed to choke out in between coughs, and the urgency of the situation was further alleviated as the call of the Kaiju came from outside, before another swipe took out the upper half of the building._

"_Go!"_

_With little choice left, all the boy could remember was clinging to his father, crying out and watching with his own eyes as his mother was taken and killed by the Kaiju, and he was carried to safety outside by Herc Hansen_.

* * *

The sterile room should be familiar to him by then, but feeling as if he was waking up from the deepest sleep of his life, the beeping machines disorientated him as he squirmed and his eyes peeled open, feeling dry and gritty as his vision blurred, and then focused on the familiar white ceilings of the Shatterdome hospital wing.

"Chuck?"

The voice. Familiar. Groaning as he turned his head to confirm his suspicions, it was like a soothing balm on him when he saw her dark hair, the worried look etched in to her brow as Jasmine stood up over him, checking to see if he was actually awake. "Chuck, you're awake. Here." Chuck mourned the loss of her touch as Jasmine took the hand she had resting over his, but she soon returned with a glass of water and a straw, the cooling water refreshing his dry throat.

"What happened? Dad?"

His immediate concern was for his co-pilot and father, the only consolation he had was that he didn't feel any emptiness when they were still connected. The last thing he remembered was his Dad shouting at him to get the Striker out of striking distance, with their Conn-Pod protective screen destroyed, before his whole world descended in to darkness.

"The Ambrosia managed to get the Belobog off you, but not before it slashed your dad's ribs and destroyed the Drift system within the Striker. Don't worry, Herc is fine," she quickly said, as Chuck made a motion to get up when he heard his dad was heard. The girl quickly stood up as well, pressing against his shoulders to make him return to bed, before she continued speaking. "He's recovering in the room next door, but he woke up much earlier then you. His injuries are physical, because he used himself to deflect most of the Belobog's attacks from you. You passed out when the Drift was broken, the mental strain on your body too much."

"The Kaiju?"

"Golden Ambrosia and Gipsy Danger managed to get rid of the Belobog. It was much easier after you guys took out its one side, and the Ambrosia managed to jam its mouth and its tongue."

"How's Dad?"

"I'm fine Chuck." The voice came from the door, and a badly banged up Herc Hansen was rolled in by Mako Mori. Without a shirt, Herc had his whole chest wrapped up, and winced with every movement. The previously broken right arm was also back in a sling, and bruises and cuts were everywhere. But despite arguments, Herc Hansen had insisted on seeing his son when he heard him awake from the next room, even if every movement hurt him.

"I'm sorry Dad."

"Don't worry. You had to take on the full neural baggage of the Striker when our Drift was broken by the Belobog. How is he?"

"He only suffered mental overload. He's had 2 days full of sleep, and will be fine by tomorrow." Jasmine reported, repeating what the doctor had told her as she backed away, and Herc was rolled up next to Chuck.

"You did great son, but…" Herc trailed off, gesturing at himself and how wrapped up in bandages he was. "I'm going to be out of commission for a while, and the Striker needs extensive repairs. She won't be fit for deployment for the next few months."

"Why?!" the shock and force of the question made Chuck wince, and fall back on his pillow. Almost immediately, Jasmine stepped up and scowled at Chuck. "Your dad's cracked ribs bruised his lungs. The doctor has told him to stay off call for the next 6 to 8 months. The Striker's Conn-Pod and machinery was flooded and completely destroyed. To rebuild its Conn – Pod and refurbish everything will take a full team at least two months, if not more."

"So I'm off duty for now?"

"It would seem. You need to recover from this anyway."

Falling in to a sulky silence, Herc and Mako immediately left the room, leaving Jasmine to deal with a sullen Chuck as she closed the door behind the wheelchair, and turned to face him again, silently reminding herself to have patience.

"Chuck, don't be stupid. Your Jaeger, and your co-pilot are in no condition to fight, or to Drift. Don't you think you're being selfish, throwing a little tantrum here after your dad got majorly hurt trying to make sure you didn't die?"

"I'm not throwing a tantrum!" Chuck defended, sitting up and swaying when the sudden motion cause his head to spin. Jasmine quickly walked over to hold him by the shoulders, helping him lean against the bed before he spoke again. "I'm just… I've been out there, on the field every time, for the past donkey years of me as a Ranger. Sitting around doing nothing, watching other people fight, that's not my thing. I'm just… I'm frustrated."

"Chuck." Jasmine murmured, knowing full well how he felt. She had spent the last two years dealing with it after all, and it wasn't an easy feeling. "I know. I know its not easy sitting here, but you have no choice. You need to recover, and even if the Striker gets fixed in time, Herc needs to recover too."

"I know, I know. It's just… not my style."

Silence fell between the two of them, before Jasmine suddenly realize her hands were still resting over Chuck's, and quickly moved away, hiding a flush. The loss of skin contact did shock Chuck in to realizing what had happened though, but instead of being flustered, he smirked, remembering as well how Jasmine had been worried as he was fighting against the Belobog. "It's pretty cold in the hospital wing. Why are you so flushed?"

"None of your beeswax, Hansen. You seem fine, so I'll take my leave now."

"Wait!" Chuck half-shouted, trying to get out of bed as she moved towards the door, only to stumble and would've fallen had Jasmine not quickly come back to hold him up and put him back on the bed, sitting upright, and shot a scowl at him. "Be careful! You just woke up, you idiot."

"You were worried, weren't you?" Chuck questioned, not missing a beat, and holding on tightly to her now that she was back next to him. The question immediately brought another blush to her face, and Jasmine kept silent, much to Chuck's amusement. "Oh just admit it, Jasmine Becket. You like me."

"I do _not!_ I'm not like every other girl out there who worships the ground you-"

Her sentence was cut off as his pair of lips, dry and chaffed from being unconscious for so long, yet whose tastes was so unmistakably _Chuck's_, descended upon her own red ones. The kiss was short, yet was anything but chaste, and caught Jasmine by surprise. When Chuck pulled back, he chuckled at the doe-eyed expression she wore.

"Don't worry. You're not like every other girl out there, because I like you too."

* * *

The next two weeks were spent either in bliss (Chuck brought Jasmine out twice, once for a simple ice cream date where he found out she was an oddball who liked to mix strawberry cheesecake with yogurt ice cream, and a movie date in his bunker, which if you asked what movie did they watch, neither Chuck nor Jasmine would be able to tell anything further then the title they had picked out), or in argument (Jasmine insisted that Chuck had no idea or sense in relationships whatsoever, and Chuck was inclined to agree. He was practically raised in the cockpit after all, and he's never known anything further then Jaeger and combat, how would he know he wasn't supposed to flirt with the good looking scientist down at the lab any longer!), but the one constant thing was that it was clear to everyone in the Shatterdome that Chuck and Jasmine were now officially an item.

A fact which Raleigh Becket was not happy about.

"Leave them be, Raleigh. Jazzy's happy, and you and Chuck are finally not at each other's throats. Why can't you just leave it?" Mako murmured, not sure if she should be amused or mildly alarmed at the scowl Raleigh was directing at Jasmine and Chuck, who were now happily ensconced in each other's arms on the observation deck overlooking the hangar with all the Jaeger's.

"Because she's my _baby sister_. Yancy would want me to protect her."

"Are you sure you're not the one who wants to tear his face apart?" Mako raised a brow, amused at her boyfriend's excuse, and sure enough, Raleigh didn't deem enough to respond, knowing his lie would be called out the moment they drifted.

"There's nothing to protect her from. Chuck wouldn't let anything happen to her. The fact that he hangs around every time she's working on Jaeger's without safety precautions would be enough of a proof, wouldn't it?"

He had to admit, Mako had a point. She had always been the more level-headed of the two, a fact which had kept the Gipsy Danger out of mortal danger plenty of times, the perfect balance to Raleigh's brash, more rushed attitude. The fact that he agreed with Mako, didn't mean he was anywhere near liking the new couple though, and it was with much difficulty that Mako finally dragged him away.

"Is he gone?"

Jasmine chuckled, peeking out from where Chuck had been busy nuzzling her neck, to the half opened glass door leading to the observation deck, and nodded, giggling again when Chuck heaved an irritated huff and nipped her neck one last time before pulling back. "You're a distraction. I need to finish servicing the Golden Ambrosia, before she's sent to the new Argentina Shatterdome."

"You're not done with her? You've been hacking away at her for the past three days."

"There's a small circuit which shorted under her chest plate. The technicians couldn't get to it, so I need to finish that up, and she'll be ready for transportation tomorrow. How are the Devonshire siblings?"

"Great. They're all ready for deployment. Now can we please stop talking about work?" Chuck growled, his arms still around Jasmine's waist, palms supporting the small of her back as she leaned against the railing of the observation deck. Grinning at his dark scowl, the girl offered him a light peck on his nose. "Yes we can, because I actually need to _get _to work now."

"You spend too much time with those Jaeger's."

"And you spend too much time with me. Don't you have work to do?"

"I'm currently on break, remember?" he said wryly, flicking his head at the under-repair Striker Eureka in hangar 3. Her body armor was badly scratched up, its Conn - Pod still yet to be reinstated, and Jasmine had heard that she was going to have to go under its armor to fix up some messed up circuits as well. All in all, the Striker Eureka was in bad shape, and would remain so at least for the next month or two.

"Well, at least go and occupy yourself with something else." she murmured, trying to push him away, before descending the spiral staircase towards the main hangar area, Chuck dogging her every step. "Not much to do. My chest is still bruised, so I can't really enter the combat room either."

"Students?"

"Mako and Raleigh have them well in hand. My class doesn't begin till after lunch."

"Chuck. It _is_ after lunch."

Her words made him check the large digital clock in the middle of the Shatterdome, and when he saw the red digits flashing a large '1.04', a curse flew out of his mouths, causing Jasmine to chuckle as he flustered. "Go."

"My bunker, after work? I have pizza and a movie."

"I don't know why you bother with the movie." Jasmine muttered with amusement, but waved a hand at him to leave as she nodded, squeaking when Chuck darted in to press another kiss to her cheek before he ran off to meet his class in the large halls upstairs. Gazing at his disappearing figure up the stairwell, a soft smile curved her lips upwards. Oh, don't ask her how, she really wouldn't know how to explain it. But in the past two weeks of being his girlfriend, their conversations ranged from everything to anything under the sun. He told her everything, and she to him.

Well, almost everything.

Biting her lip when she remembered the parts of her life that only her brother and Pentecost knew, Jasmine couldn't help but wonder again. Should she tell Chuck? They've been 'friends' for a month, and then in a relationship for barely two weeks. Those parts of her life were sensitive, parts that Raleigh knew only because he was her brother, and Pentecost and now Herc Hansen knew because one had been, and one now is, her commanding officer, and had access to her personal files and the full report. Other then that, she told no one. And oh, she knew Chuck was curious, and she was thankful that he hadn't questioned further.

But how much can she tell him?

* * *

Squirming under the covers, the insistent knocking only made the bundle under his covers cuddle closer to him. Chuck himself was above the covers, both of his arms wrapped around a sleeping Jasmine, but the longer the knocking was, the more he was unable to fall back to sleep, until he finally cracked an irritated eye open to glance at the clock.

8 A.M.

Sometimes, he really hated military timing. The night before had been a late one, the movie long finished before they finally emerged from each other's arms, pizza's half unfinished as they fell asleep talking on his bed. The morning light shined on the closed pizza box, empty soda cans, and a tossed jacket which had ended up on the floor partway through the night. It was this jacket that Chuck had to skip over as he headed over to open his door, after making sure Jasmine was well covered under his blankets.

"This is a little early for you to be making social calls, isn't it Tendo?"

"Marshal Hansen wants a word with you Chuck. Have you seen Jazzy? She's needed to."

"She's in here." Chuck motioned behind his shoulder, but blocked the doorway as Tendo tried to peer in, and shot the technician a scowl, which only deepened when Tendo smirked knowingly. "Just get both of yourselves to the office in fifteen minutes. Marshal Hansen is already waiting."

Closing the door as Tendo left, Chuck turned to grab his shirt and pull it on just as Jasmine sat up, her hair mussed up and looking incredibly adorable (to Chuck anyway) as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and blinked blearily. "Who was it?"

"Tendo. My Dad wants to see us apparently." he announced, picking up some random objects and shoving them aside as he grabbed Jasmine's hands to pull her to her feet, cheekily meeting lip to lip as she stood up. "Morning. Now go and get changed, he wants us in fifteen minutes."

"Too early." she mumbled, and Chuck laughed, kissing her again, before pushing her towards the door. "Go. See you."

* * *

Chuck was swiveling in the chair, making small talk with Tendo and Mako, occasionally darting amused and mildly curious glances at Raleigh who sat scowling in a corner. Mako had told him what was going on within 2 minutes of him being in the meeting room, and really, Chuck couldn't find it in him to fault the Becket brother. He was just worried for his sister.

Those dark glares shot his way were getting old though.

"Oh cut me some slack Becket. I'm not about to go traipsing after another girl in a week. I'm an asshole, not a player." Chuck finally declared, with words so surprising, it was enough to elicit a laugh from Raleigh, especially after hearing Chuck call himself an asshole. "Point taken. But you hurt her, and I'll crush you under Gipsy Danger's foot."

"I'm not impartial to helping him."

"Why are all of you championing her? She's more then capable of taking care of herself. Look at how she argues with me!" Chuck exclaimed, and they all laughed again, clearly remembering an argument which had taken place a week earlier in the mess hall, where Chuck had shoved all the younger male students away from trying to sit next to Jasmine. His argument was that he needed the space. Jasmine said he was bullshit.

There was no love lost between Chuck and the rest of the younger male population who had been smitten by dear Ms. Jasmine.

The door opened to admit Jasmine just as the laughter died down, and the girl casted everyone an amused, questioning glance as she took a seat next to Chuck.

"Nothing." Raleigh hurriedly replied, not wanting Jasmine to know he was about to pick a fight with Chuck for being with his sister. With how wildly independent she was, Jasmine would _not_ take well to Raleigh looking out for her. Not that she was about to let the subject drop, but before she could get a word in edgewise, Herc had cleared his throat, letting silence fall on all of them before he spoke.

"We have the Desert Mustang, the Golden Ambrosia, and the Gipsy Danger. With Striker Eureka out of commission, and the new Jaegers as of yet unsuitable for battle, we have a situation. Three Jaeger's cannot protect the whole of Pan Pacific by themselves."

"I'm sorry Herc, but the newest Jaegers will only be available in two weeks time, at earliest. I cannot rush my team anymore then I am now." Jasmine reasoned, to which Herc nodded. He understood the amount of stress they were all under, but that didn't mean the problem wasn't still there.

"I understand. But that's why I've summoned you here Jazzy." he paused, as if trying to figure out how to formulate his sentence. and even when he finally spoke, he couldn't quite bring himself to meet Jasmine's eyes. "We need to reinstate you as a pilot, and bring your Jaeger back. We need to bring back the feline, and Chuck will be your co-pilot."


	11. Chapter 11

"Why? We haven't even gone through the compatibility test in the combat room yet?" Jasmine immediately shot back, her voice cracking under nerves.

"We don't need that. You guys are to-"

"Just because we're together doesn't mean we're Drift compatible!" Jasmine argued adamantly, but before anyone could get a word in edgewise, Chuck spoke up. "We are."

That earned him a sharp glare from his girlfriend, Jasmine immediately scowling at him. But Chuck pointedly ignored her, and grinned up at his dad and a mildly displeased Raleigh as well as an unsure Mako. "We are. Remember our impromptu fight the first time we met? I totally felt drift compatible with you since then."

"We can't!"

"You can. You must, because this is an order Miss Becket." Herc's voice was final, his features stern enough to battle Jasmine in to silence as she slunk back in to her seat in a defeated form.

"Herc, does she real-"

"It's either reinstate or, or risk the whole Pacific the next time a Kaiju comes up again. Your choice, Mr. Becket."

Raleigh fell silent, and exchanged a look with Mako before sighing and patting his sister's hair. "Herc's right. It won't be that bad, alright?" Raleigh tried to comfort half-heartedly, shooting Chuck a warning stare, before following Herc, Tendo and Mako who were already on their way out.

"Herc!"

Pausing in their exit, the group of people turned to see Jasmine looking up from her seat with a pleading look. "Can I have one week? One week, and I promise I'll be on duty again."

Silence descended, the kind you would disturb by dropping a pin to the ground, before the marshal gave a nod. "One week, Miss Becket." And with the final word, all of them turned and left. When the door closed behind him, only Chuck and Jasmine were left in the empty meeting room, the latter still staring dejectedly at her fingers.

Looking at her form, Chuck felt mildly stung at what he viewed as a rejection. Was it that bad Drifting with him?

"Don't worry. This has nothing to do with you." Jasmine spoke up all of a sudden, albeit in a softer voice than usual. A little taken aback because he was quite sure he hadn't voiced the last part of his thoughts aloud, Chuck reined in his reaction a little by chuckling and giving a sarcastic scowl. "That sounds like a well worn excuse."

His tough façade quickly dropped though, when the unintended sharpness of his tone somehow slipped through due to his being hurt, and Jasmine reacted by giving him a look much akin to a wounded kitten. Easily bought over when he was already head over heels for her, Chuck closed the short distance between the two of them by walking over to her, taking the hands previously nestled on her lap and getting on the table she sat before. Squeezing her fingers with his, he tilted her chin up and gave her an earnest look. "Could you please tell me, why are you so unwilling to Drift with anyone? And what exactly happened? You're my girlfriend, but I feel as if I know nothing about you before you were decommissioned."

Silence between them have always been comfortable ever since two weeks ago, but for the first time since then, Chuck could feel the tension in the air as Jasmine took what seemed like forever before she looked up at him. The whole time, all he could do was sit there and observe her drawn, almost fearful features, and when she tilted her head upwards, Chuck was surprised to find the despair in her eyes, the pair of eyes that he had falls even more in love with each time they sparkle with her infectious laughter.

"Jazzy."

She sighed, dropping her eyes to where he held her hand, and squeezed it before managing a wane smile for him. "I guess if we're going to Drift, we're going to have to talk huh?" she mused, a half hearted crooked smile on her lips as she played with Chuck's fingers. The former Striker Eureka pilot kept silent, not willing to say anything for fear that she would go back on her word. "Come on then." She finally spoke up again, after another long block of contemplating.

Standing up, Jasmine tugged at Chuck and led him out of the meeting room; their journey while done hand in hand, was also done completely in silence. Since it was breakfast time, a good part of the Shatterdome was in the mess hall, and when they got to the hangar, the last tech had just left to the mess hall, leaving the two of them entirely alone.

"Where are we going?" Chuck finally asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. Jasmine had led him past the main hangar where the VS11 Nighthawk stood, past the private holding areas containing Gipsy Danger and the currently under-service Striker Eureka, towards the storage area for all the spare parts needed to fix up damaged Jaegers. It wasn't until they stood in front of the hangar, did Jasmine pause.

"Stay here."

Obediently doing as she said, Chuck's brows furrowed in confusion as she opened the doors to the storage area with a control key she had in her pocket. Motioning for him to follow her, she led him towards the back, a dark area where barely anyone ventured to due to it being filled with junk and mostly unneeded parts, kept as backup.

"Where are we going Jazz? There's nothing ba-" his words caught, as she pulled down the canvas covering everyone had always thought had been put up to protect the walls from the various scratches and damages the metal parts could cause. Behind the canvas covering was another door similar to the doors of the holding areas. Shocked at the discovery that there is a hidden compartment, what Chuck saw as Jasmine opened the doors just completely blew his mind.

A large Jaeger stood the likes of which Chuck has never seen before. Pure white, with gleaming golden rims wrought to its body, the Jaeger was smaller than most, yet the joints at its limbs and head was something unlike what the normal Jaegers had. He couldn't pinpoint if it had larger, more retractable sockets, or just the fact that its elbows and knees also had suspension and shock absorbers.

"Wh- Whe-Wh-?"

Chuckling at how speechless she seemed to have rendered him, Jasmine glanced up at her beloved Jaeger, the one thing she still had to remind her of her ex- co pilot, and a Jaeger she kept in tip top condition, despite having not been in service for the past two years. She came in to work on her every so often when she could get away, and her Jaeger was perhaps the only Jaeger still capable of fighting, other than the ones already deployed and in service.

"This is my Jaeger, Chuck. Have you never wondered what happened to my Jaeger?" she asked, a little of her normal, cheeky self surfacing in her voice again as she smiled in amusement to her boyfriend's rather shocked expression.

"I just thought your Jaeger was destroyed, along with your co-pilot's death. I never knew you still kept her here!"

"Marshal Pentecost allowed me to keep her at the Hong Kong Shatterdome during the first mission. When I transferred here, I also asked Herc's permission to bring her here." Jasmine explained, a fond look tossed at her crime fighting behemoth. "Chuck, meet the Arctic Hellcat."

* * *

After letting the shell shocked Ranger walk multiple rounds around her pristine white Jaeger and marvel at its structure from the outside for awhile, the two were finally in a elevated platform making their way to the Conn-Pod attached to the Jaeger, Chuck having expressed desire to see the Hellcat's cockpit where the pilots would steer.

"Why are her joints and limb sockets different?" he couldn't resist asking, as the platform was brought up and bypassed its arms and elbows. Jasmine grinned as she recognized the question, a question she had received ever since she had began building the Arctic Hellcat itself, a Jaeger specifically built for her unique fighting style, a style and a Jaeger that had previously only been suited for her and Gregory.

"Remember Chuck, how I craft Jaeger's specifically suited to its pilots specialties?" Jasmine pointed out, and Chuck nodded before she continued. "The Hellcat's is special, her design is one of a kind, specifically made for me and Gregory only. It is the only Mach 6 in existence, because I couldn't convince PPDC for the funding or resources to craft another one. They just didn't think they would find another pilot who fought like I did."

Listening to her words, Chuck couldn't help but think back to Jasmine and how she fought. Frowning as he noted all the back flips, somersaults and various acrobatics scattered throughout her attacks and defense, he shot her a confused look, to which she laughed and grabbed his hand as the platform halted in front of the Conn-Pod entrance. "You'll figure it out once you see the cockpit. The Hellcat needs the excess shock absorbents and suspensions I installed in her."

Not knowing at all what to expect, Chuck was dubious as he walked in the Conn-Pod, and took in its surroundings. With various buttons situated around the two pilot areas, and digital overhead displays were all where they should be. It wasn't until Chuck finally let his gaze fall on to the main pilot control area, did he do a double take and stared. Larger then usual, the various handles and wires which would connect to its pilot during initiation was also longer and more flexible. The most obvious addition though, was a sensory panel installed just below the HUD, and underneath the pilot's feet as well.

Blinking, Chuck stared at the added installations, and then turned even more questioning looks at Jasmine's direction. But when he saw her, he found her gently brushing her fingers against the right pilot cockpit, a soft, nostalgic smile on her features. The question dying in his throat, Chuck walked up to her and held her by her shoulders, a gentle touch enough to bring the girl out of her reminiscent memories back to him, as she looked over her shoulder and gave him an apologetic smile.

"The Arctic Hellcat specializes in dodging attacks, and getting Kaiju who are fast and tall. The only Jaeger capable of performing cartwheels, it is also lightweight enough to perform back flips, and has a range of motions larger then any Jaeger you've ever known." she paused, her gaze downcast as she looked at the control panel before the pilot cockpit again. "The Hellcat fights just like me... me, and Gregory."

The silence was taunt, drawn out until Chuck asked, unable to stand the frustration any longer. "What happened?"

"I'm telling, only to prevent you from chasing the RABBIT. That would serve no good purpose to any party."

"But I'm curious, not as a co-pilot, not as a colleague, but as your boyfriend." Going up to her, he took her face in his palms and pressed a gentle kiss to the corners of her mouth, dying to find out, if only so he could share her burden, because Chuck hated to see the hollow look in her face everytime the topic of her previous co-pilot was brought up.

"All of this started when I was born. I had weak lungs, brittle bones, muscles that were never fully developed, because I was premature. My mother was forced to have an early delivery with me, since she developed hyperemesis gravidarum around 20 weeks in to being pregnant with me. It was either have a preemie baby, or face death, and she had my two brothers to think of. All of this haunted me as I grew up. Until I was fifteen, I was constantly in and out of the hospital with various infections, sicknesses and the like. I barely saw any of my brothers. But I knew them. The great Raleigh and Yancy Becket brothers, pilots to Gipsy Danger. My only wish, my only desire, and my inspiration the whole time I was in treatment, were my brothers. I wanted so badly to grow up to be like them."

"When I left the hospital at fifteen, my brothers had been Rangers for four years. My dreams never changed. Every day I studied Kaiju, learned about them inside out, and all about Jaegers and how to excel as the best Ranger. But because I have been in and out of treatment for so long, I needed to build up my strength and stamina again. I still couldn't do outdoor sports, and I hated being at the gym due to the sheer amount of people in there. So in the end, my parents enrolled me for dance classes and gymnastics."

"Gregory enrolled with me. His father had been one of my main doctors who treated me, but both his parents were killed in the first Kaiju attack. Gregory started staying with my parents when I was seven. He had been ten, and he was eighteen when he joined me in my dance lessons, giving in to the younger cousin who bawled at being forced to attend classes alone."

"We were inseparable. Everything we did, we did together. And as dance partners, we also had amazing chemistry. When I enrolled the first time in the academy and failed, Gregory was there to make sure I didn't give up."

"Why did they reject you?" Chuck couldn't help but ask. He had seen what a talented combat fighter she was, and how good she was at the tech side of things. While he had been skeptical of her at first due to the first rejection, he was now baffled at why the PPDC rejected her.

"Remember my history? I have bad medical records, so they didn't see how I could ever be a reliable ranger. But Gregory didn't believe them. He also came with me the second time to enroll together. I didn't want him to. He had been serving as a fighter jet pilot for 4 years then, but he knew how much I wanted to be a pilot, especially after Yancy's death and Raleigh's disappearance. PPDC wanted to reject me again, but when they saw the two of us in the combat room, they accepted me on the condition that Gregory would be my unconditional co-pilot. I would've taken anything, since I was ecstatic at finally being able to be a Ranger."

"We were personally trained by Marshal Pentecost. I was also given free reign to design my own Jaeger, since none of the existing Jaeger's under construction seemed to fit our style. Helped by Tendo and the technicians, as well as my own knowledge of tinkering with mechanics since I was a kid, I crafted the Arctic Hellcat. The only ones allowed to pilot her were me and Gregory. No one else could handle her unique way of control and combat."

"For 2 glorious months, we served in Anchorage. The Arctic Hellcat was the pride of PPDC, a unique Jaeger none in the world has yet to see or make. But specialty and uniqueness does not make a Jaeger. The pilot makes the Jaeger, and we were two incompetent, inexperienced pilots who let everyone down. I let everyone down."

"Jazzy. Don't say that. You're a very talented fighter, you bested me multiple times in the Kwoon Combat Room." Chuck protested, scowling his displeasure at her choice of words. But it was as if he wasn't there, as if his words were said to a brick wall as Jasmine continued to talk.

"We were sent out to fight a category III Kaiju attacking the Aleutian Islands of Alaska, the Yamarashi. It was like a porcupine, spikes all over its back, and a long, almost beak like mouth. We had always been delegated to category II Kaiju's and below, so me and Gregory were excited to finally prove our worth. Too excited, too confident. The Yamarashi managed to damage our cauterizing system minutes in to the fight. And then I went... I went and stupid used the Hellcat's chainsaw to cut through its chest. The Yamarashi dashed our cockpit just as I did that, and Kaiju blue flooded our cockpit."

"His skin burned. I could feel it through our Drift. His lungs were filled with the poison, and it burnt where the blue touched him. But within seconds of this, Gregory force-ejected me from the cockpit. He took on the Yamarashi by himself, holding it back as long as he could before Cherno Alpha came to assist. And then the Hellcat fell."

"What happened?" Chuck was almost too scared to ask the question, but he had to. Curiosity now filled him as well, the part where no one else every knew, the death of Gregory Courtland.

"Greg drowned in Kaiju blue. He tried to hold back Yamarashi by forcefully binding it towards him. The open wound was right at the Conn -Pod. When we recovered his body, it was completely burnt to the bone, acid had eaten through everything. He-" her voice had been wavering ever since they got to the Yamarashi attack, but it completely cracked then, and Chuck quickly gathered her in to his arms, his own chest aching as her tears dampened his shirt, trying to sooth her heart wrenching sobs by running his hands over her back.

"Shhh, it's not your fault baby. Gregory wanted to save you. You were his baby cousin, why wouldn't he? He wasn't about to risk you dying as well."

"I should've helped him. I dragged him in to this, I was his co-pilot, I should-"

"You didn't drag anyone in to this. He wanted to help our country, and being a jet fighter pilot simply isn't enough defense against the Kaiju any longer. He wanted to be a pilot as much as you did."

"I just.. I wish I could do-"

"Nothing. You would've drowned along with him had you remained." Chuck reasoned, pulling back as her sobs receded. Pushing back the stray tendrils of hair, he used his thumb to brush away the last remnants on her tear-streaked face, and gingerly pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Don't let it eat at you like that, baby. If you had died along with him there, then where would I be now?"

"Still being a stuck headed pig." she teased, her laugh marred by her sore voice. But Chuck was happy enough to know she still felt up to teasing him, and smiled at that, before pulling her back in his arms. "I'll reinitialize the Arctic Hellcat with you. You miss being in a Jaeger, don't you?"

She nodded against his shirt, pulling back and dragging the back of her hand across her tear streaked face to clear up any stray splotches. While Jasmine rarely told anyone because of how ashamed she felt in her part for Gregory's death, the telling of it was remarkably unburdening. She still hurt from losing her cousin, sure. But since it had been two years, the girl recovered much quicker then before, and managed to flash Chuck something akin to her cheeky smile.

"To get in to Hellcat's cockpit, you must first undergo training all over again."


	12. Chapter 12

The sun had barely peeked above the mountains, crisp air greeting anyone who decided to take a morning walk at such an unearthly hour. It would've been the perfect morning to sleep in, maybe laze around a little at such balmy weather, not too hot, but not too cold either. The nighttime birds were returning to roost, the rest of the species just waking up to start their day. With cooling winds and the perfect weather, it was the start of a pretty good day for most, really.

Keep in mind, the operating word here is _most_.

The 'good start' wasn't exactly part of one Chuck Hansen's vocabulary now. In fact, whether or not his morning was still considered 'just starting' was debatable entirely.

"Again, Chuck. You're not going to get anywhere if you continue to do crappy handstands and cartwheels like that."

"I've been at it since five, Jazz. Don't you think we could finally go get some breakfast now?"

Whining was never something Chuck did, really. He's always thought that it was reserved for wimps who can't take hardcore training, who are too lazy to work for something they truly wanted. Even in the past as a trainee in the Academy, Chuck was one of their hardest working students. After all, it was hard work to become one of the youngest Jaeger pilots to be anointed.

But after the last week, he was wondering why Jasmine didn't just get appointed to train new Rangers instead of building Jaegers.

He never had the chance to sleep past five, and if he used to say that Ranger training was brutal, Chuck was now taking back his words. He's never had to go through training from Jasmine. Sure, he's heard plenty about how dancers in general go through hardcore training, but he now has a whole new level of newfound respect for them, because… well, to put it bluntly, Chuck felt like dying.

As it was now, he sat sprawled on the ground, heat practically radiating off his body with his tank top soaked in his sweat, and pretty much exhausted. His eyes pleaded with Jasmine as she walked up to him with an amused smile. Having went through intense hour long cardio workouts every morning, followed by everything from cartwheels to kickboxing and flexibility training until at least lunch hour for the past six days, Chuck was all beaten out.

He could barely form a coherent sentence as his girlfriend crouched next to him, and he finally saw the first smile she cracked ever since they started training (he never knew how different Jasmine could be when she was serious in work, but Chuck had to admit, he was mildly afraid of her in that mode). "Tired?"

"No shit Sherlock. Of course I am. You're brutal." He panted out, scowling when Jasmine started laughing and flopped next to him. "I'm trying to compress 5 years of training in to one week. I'm sorry baby, but you got the bad end of the deal."

"At least let me have some food."

"Well, since it's the last day of your training before Herc sees if you can handle the Hellcat, you deserve a treat." She grinned mysteriously, and then grabbed the backpack she had leaning against the tree. Whilst Chuck looked on in curiosity, the girl grabbed a flask out, along with a filled cylindrical container and two wrapped packages, one of which she handed to Chuck. Placing the container and flask in between, the girl grinned as Chuck flashed a curious look.

"I packed us a picnic. That's a turkey sandwich, and there's hot chocolate and fruit in here." Jasmine explained, grinning as Chuck's face lighted up at the prospect of food, before the built guy quickly dug in. Laughing as she crossed her legs and unwrapped her sandwich, she grinned sneakily. "At least if we ate here instead of the mess hall, we can get in more training time before Herc reviews you in the afternoon before lunch." And then proceeded to munch happily on her breakfast as Chuck paused mid-bite, horrified look directed at her.

* * *

He didn't think he's ever been nervous for a review before. As a teen graduating early from the Jaeger Academy, Chuck had been all cocky arrogance and not an inch of doubt in him. Seeing as he was the youngest and the most talented, it was no wonder he passed with flying colors and subsequently became the youngest Ranger ever.

Now this, was an entirely different story.

Almost the whole of the Los Angeles Shatterdome was gathered around the peripheral of the Jaeger holding hangar. Having spent the past week working and tweaking her pride and joy, the white Jaeger, Jasmine's Arctic Hellcat stood tall and proud next to his under-service Striker Eureka and the still under-construction VS11 Nighthawk. Gipsy Danger had been temporarily kept in a forefront hangar, to make space for the Arctic Hellcat to be re-initiated.

And right in the middle of all this, one Chuck Hansen stood under scrutiny of his father, Mako and Raleigh, and his girlfriend Jasmine Becket. Dressed in his track pants and white wifebeater tank top, the guy's eyes darted to the amount of people watching, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to scream in frustration or pound his fist in to something. "Why am I being put on show?"

"Technically, you aren't. But there isn't any way we can stop them from coming to watch." Herc replied calmly, jotting something down in his clipboard as Tendo came to join them, after whispering on the Hellcat's status as he returned from the control room. "Well, why didn't we do this in the combat room?" Chuck replied indignantly, giving another irritated look around.

"Because the Hellcat's training has always been different then most. After you're done getting reviewed, you're going to need to go out in the Hellcat and continue training there."

"We're not _done?_"

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself in to, have you?" Raleigh chuckled in amusement, as his sister too joined in with a short laugh. "After your dexterity and fitness level is passed to enter my Jaeger, you have to train _with_ my Jaeger too. The Arctic Hellcat is temperamental to control, she operates differently from your average Jaeger."

"I'm sure she does. She's the only Jaeger I know capable of performing a cartwheel." Chuck muttered under his breathe, but was given no chance to speak further as Herc finally finished finalizing details and turned his attention to his son.

"Alright, let's begin. You know the sequence Chuck."

Heaving a heavy sigh and hoping his arms wouldn't give out on him, the guy launched in to the aforementioned, previously agreed on sequence. Launching in to five cartwheels straight, he finalized with an aerial cartwheel, and then two back hand springs, a back walk over and finishing in a hand stand, holding it for just the time Herc asked for, before falling on his feet panting. The blood rushing to his head from all the exertion was something he had gotten used to only in the past week, but Chuck was satisfied to see his father nodding, before Herc motioned for Jasmine to enter the fray.

Watching as his girlfriend shrugged off her jacket and pulled off her shoes, Chuck had a moment of apprehension. How exactly was he supposed to attack her, when it was against his very nature? All he wanted to do was wrap her up in bubble wrap.

"Don't you dare, Chuck Hansen. If I find out you're holding back, I'll give you a beating up you've never received before in your life."

Well, that was that.

When Herc called to begin, it came as no surprise to Chuck that Jasmine came barreling at him. Yet with all his extra training, plus the observation skills he put to good use in the time they spent together, Chuck now knew Jasmine better then ever, and could almost guess what she was going to do. He deftly side stepped her as she aimed a high kick, caught her at the ankle and twisted it so she fell on her chest, before bending her knee inward to prevent her from getting up. "One, zero."

Jasmine cursed as Chuck let her up, her dissatisfaction clear in her face as the two faced each other again, waiting to recommence. "You got lucky, Hansen. I'm not going to be that easy next time."

Chuck laughed at her, recognizing the competitive tone in his girlfriend's voice. Clicking his tongue at her, Chuck grinned deviously wagging a finger at her, before diving in for the first attack this time. He rushed for her midsection and took her down, but the second Jasmine's back touched the floor, she wriggled out of his hold by pinning first his legs with her own, and then wrenching his wrist away when he was distracted by her all over his lower half of his body, backing away quickly the moment she got up.

"Told you to not get over confident." Jasmine taunted with a grin, performing a backhand walk to attempt to kick him in the shins. Chuck managed to dodge, but just barely with a side cartwheel. The female grinned at his display, a brow raised before she spoke. "Showing off, now that you've got the skills?"

"Of course. Can't let you have all the glory."

The next few seconds were fast though, as the two of them seemed to have enough of words. Meeting each other headfirst in direct hand to hand combat, Jasmine managed to get in her hits, and agile enough to avoid and wriggle out of the tightest corners. But Chuck had an upper hand. While he may not be as quick, agile or flexible as Jasmine, whose had years of practice on her, he had strength and experience.

The girl held back a curse as she once again found herself pinned against the floor, before Herc called a halt to this little skirmish, and Jasmine dusted herself off as Chuck helped her up, his fingers running over her wrists, arms and shoulders easily, wincing as he found a couple of bruises. "I'm sorry." he couldn't help but apologize, one which had Jasmine rolling her eyes and giving him a gentle whack on the side of his head.

"Don't be silly. It's part of our job." she reprimanded, grinning when he showed a wounded puppy dog look, before Herc spoke up. "I think he's done well. Jazzy?"

"He should be fine."

"Tendo?"

"I'll go to the control room right away." the technician replied, and Jasmine was amused to find the more then excited note in his voice as Tendo scurried away, and she heard the all too familiar command from the marshal. She remembered the first time she got it, how excited she had been with Gregory next to her. It was as if she could take on the world in her Arctic Hellcat, with her co-pilot, and she was immune to death.

Jasmine now knew to be more careful, to not be so wishful as to think that just because she was in a Jaeger, she was invincible. But that didn't mean she was scared. Exchanging a look with Chuck, she grinned.

"Go get changed in to your Drivesuit, Rangers."


End file.
